


Blue Moon

by Marcaich



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Ezra centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old Fic from years ago...., Old West, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcaich/pseuds/Marcaich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Years post series, Ezra has a different life away from the rest of the 7 but not by choice. Trouble may bring them together again, but will they all live long enough to enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago for the Legends of the Magnificent 7 fanzine #1 from Demon Bunny Press... needs to be out there for all to see. Hope you enjoy!

Blue Moon  
By Marcaich

 

Ezra Standish sat on the chair on the balcony, contemplating the universe in general. Five years ago he had said his farewells to six men who were dearer to him than his own life. He hadn't had a choice at the time, and the parting had been hurried and uncomfortable

A last gun battle erupted three days before the Federal Marshals took up permanent residence in the growing township of Four Corners. It had been fast and furious, and they had all been taken by surprise

Ezra had been walking across the street, idly smiling as Billy Travis played with Seth Potter in the street. Sudden gunfire caused him to look around, and seeing the gunmen on the rooftops, he had sprinted towards the children, trying to get to them in time

He had grabbed Seth's hand and Billy around the waist, just as shots peppered the ground around him. Josiah was closest, running to his aid as Chris and the others ran out of the saloon, guns drawn, oblivious to what had already happened. Ezra had literally thrown Seth to his mother and as he was tossing Billy into Josiah's arms, who was on the boardwalk, he felt the impact of a bullet into his left hip

A screaming pain slammed him into the dirt of the street before he could even understand what was happening. He was stuck there, lying on the ground out in the open. With no cover in sight and Josiah busy with getting the children and Ms. Potter to safety, no one had seen Ezra fall. So there he lay, unable to move, grimacing in pain and wondering how in the Hell he was going to get himself out of this

So he had played dead, and lay unmoving until the gunfight had ended a few minutes later. As he lay there, he tried to gather his thoughts, tried to find a way to help the others without getting caught in the crossfire. JD had screamed his name as soon as he had been spotted, but Ezra didn't answer for fear they would shoot at him again. As long as he was "dead", he wasn't a target

When the battle was over, he had heard JD call out to him again, and heard footsteps running in his direction. And a gentle hand turned him over carefully, avoiding the injured hip. Ezra had groaned then, but he was weak from blood loss, and couldn't seem to open his eyes

"Hang on there pard." Vin's quiet voice penetrated Ezra's pain-filled brain. "Nathan's comin",

"Children..." Ezra whispered, the throbbing of the wound getting the best of him. He was cold, so cold now. He remembered thinking 'Wasn't it summer? Where was the sun?'

"They're fine." Josiah's steady rumble of a voice soothed his fears unquestionably and Ezra just nodded, relieved they were safe

He had given himself up to the darkness circling him then and when he had woken up next he was in Nathan's clinic with the Healer looking worriedly down at him

In the days that followed, Ezra had gone through Hell. The bullet had lodged into his hip and Nathan had been unable to extract it from it's sensitive location. Infection had then set in and Ezra battled fever for days, emerging gaunt and weak, but alive. A surgeon had been looked for but the nearest one who thought they could help was in Denver

So Ezra was packed up and transported to Colorado, leaving behind Four Corners and his friends. That had been five years ago

As a result of his injury, Ezra was forced to use a cane to walk but he had regained use of his left leg. Something the doctors thought impossible. But then, Ezra had always excelled at the impossible

He had stayed in Denver after becoming business partners in a failing saloon. He had turned it around and now he and his partner owned two saloons, a hotel, and various buildings in the rapidly expanding city. But Ezra missed the dusty little backwater town he had called home. Not a day went by that he didn't think on those months and his friends. At least he had been able to keep tabs on them all secretly and he had helped them out anonymously when he could

"Ezra?" A female voice intruded on his musings

"Yes Victoria?" Ezra turned and greeted his partner

He never tired of looking on her. She was his age, widowed tragically when a thief in their house killed her husband right in front of her. He auburn hair glinted in the light, and her large brown eyes captivated your soul. She was thin and graceful, intelligent and also educated. Ezra liked her immensely. But both had their scars and had remained nothing more than friends and partners

"Leanna is missing again. Has she spoken with you this morning?" Victoria was half-worried, and half-exasperated

"NO." Ezra frowned. "Any of Turners scoundrels about?"

"Not that anyone has seen, it's been very quiet these last couple of days...." Victoria wrung her hands worriedly,  
"Too quiet." Ezra mumbled her thought aloud

Jacob Turner had his eye on Victoria's business. He hadn't been able to win her to marriage, so he had systematically tried to ruin her. Ezra had stepped in and saved her, earning the undying malice of the man. The two years of maneuverings and wholesale war had taken their tool on Ezra, he was weary, ready to end the long siege one way or another

Especially after Turner had upped the ante, torching one of the newly renovated rooming houses Ezra had recently purchased as housing for his employees. Ten people had died and Ezra had been devastated by both the loss of life and the destruction. It was time to end it, but he didn't know he would win this one. He found his thoughts turning to his six comrades in arms and wishing they were with him

"We need to find her." Ezra reached a conclusion he didn't like. "Before Turner does

Victoria turned frightened eyes to her partner. She knew he was capable of defending himself, but the coldness of understanding she saw in his expression chilled her. He was an engaging man, often smiling and witty. He was very smart, she realized soon after she met him, smarter than most gave him credit for. And he had the most gorgeous eyes.... But there was a dark side to him as well, one she couldn't ignore

"You think he might go after her?" Victoria didn't like the thought of her only daughter in the hands of the enemy

"He's getting desperate, and that makes him very dangerous." Ezra got up out of his chair with a grimace, damned hip was getting to be a nuisance, weather must be changing

"Your thinking about your friends again, aren't you?" Victoria sighed. She knew about his past in Four Corners. One drunken night he had told her everything, as had she told him all of her secrets and fears. "Maybe you could ask them to help us

"No." Ezra sighed and shook his head. It had been too long. They probably had forgotten all about him. Not one of them had tried to contact him after he had left Four Corners, and it gnawed at him

"Well," Victoria sat on the divan. "We had best come up with a plan for Turners next possible move

Ezra nodded and looked out the window at the snow-covered mountains. Yes, if would be nice if they were here, but he doubted they even cared about him one little bit. He was a convenient partner, and when his usefulness had ended, he had been cast aside. Ezra swallowed his bitterness and turned his mind to the task at hand.

Leanna sighed and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had come a long way in the two days she had traveled, and she knew she was close to her goal. Her mother and Ezra needed help, she had seen their faces grow lined with worry and tension in the last year and she knew it was almost time for it all to blow up. She wanted Ezra and her mother to come out on top, not that blackgard Turner.  
She had listened to Ezra tell his stories about his time as a peacekeeper in the town of Four Corners, and the six men he rode with, surely one or more of them would help her.

Ahead lay the town she was looking for. In Ezra's records were the locations of each of the other six men and Leanna needed to find the leader. Chris Larabee was her first target. He and Vin Tanner had started a guide outfit, leading people through the mountains to settle in the rough land of Arizona. Most settlers looking for land were headed that way now, and business had been good for them.

Leanna should know, her mother was their backer, anonymously, of course. Most of the rest of the seven had moved West along with them. Buck Wilmington and JD Dunne and moved into the new town of Tucson, JD as a US Marshall and Buck just to tag along and tease his young friend. JD had also married Casey Wells in the last year.

Nathan Jackson and Josiah Sanchez had stuck together as well, Nathan helping any Indian tribe that needed his skills as a healer, and Josiah learning as he traveled and helped Nathan.

It was funny, Leanna mused. They had all paired up where had that left Ezra in the scheme of things? Considering they never came around or tried to contact him, Leanna wondered if their parting hadn't been good. But it was too late for that now, Leanna mused, the stage was pulling into town. Hopefully her information was correct and the men she sought were in town between trips.

She exited the stage with a smile to her companions and began to look around. Now, where WAS the saloon? Surely they would be there this time in the late afternoon. Suddenly, she tripped over a loose board in the walkway and started to fall, she uttered small squeak of surprise. And just as suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and prevented her from falling.

"Careful, Miss." A soft , somewhat amused drawl came from behind her.

She was gently set on her feet, and she turned to look into the most vivid blue eyes she had ever seen. Oh Lord, she had run right into Vin Tanner!

"Oh. Pardon me." Leanna stammered, caught off guard. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"No trouble at all miss." He smiled and she suddenly saw a keen intelligence and lively humor. He tipped his hat to her and prepared to leave.

"If I could trouble you for just one more minute" Leanna stammered, suddenly not knowing hoe to approach this. "Might I ask if your Vin Tanner."

He looked at her intently, and she shivered as he seemed to look right through her. "Yeah, I'm Vin Tanner."  
"Umm." Leanna stammered, this was NOT going well at all! "I need your help."

"My help?" He was now puzzled. 

"My mother is one of your backers." Leanna explained, hoping to allay his concerns and get him to let her tell her story. "I REALLY need to talk with you. Please?"

"Trouble Vin?" Came a quiet, steely voice from behind her, and Leanna jumped, startled. "Excuse me Miss, I didn't mean to scare you."

"She says she the daughter of our backer." Vin informed Chris. "Needs some kind of help from me."

"From you both actually." Leanna was suddenly timid. Both men exuded such force of personality, she felt dwarfed in its presence. Only Ezra had ever made her feel this way, and now she knew why. There was something about these people, something rare. "Please, I've come a long way and I really need to just speak with you for a few minutes. It's very important."

Chris looked over at Vin and the two communicated silently. Curiosity won out in the end and Chris nodded. "Alright. Where do you want to talk?"

"Anywhere private." Leanna sighed, at least they would listen to her. 

"We could use Ridleys office." Vin smiled. "He's never in there this late anyhow."

"Good idea, it'll be private and no one will think it's odd that we are in there." Chris said, his gaze piercingly direct.

"I thank both of you. This really means a lot to me." Leanna walked with Vin who offered his arm to her.

"Where did you travel from." Chris asked, wondering what he might be getting himself into. The girl was no more than sixteen, what was she doing away from her folks?

"Denver." Leanna didn't miss the slight wince the name of the city caused in both men. "You ever been there?"

"No." Chris said shortly, a foreboding feeling washing over him. They were at a doorway and Vin ushered her inside.

It was a Lawyers office, books lining the shelves that ran across three walls. Vin ushered her to a seat and Chris settled across from her. Vin took up a chair between the two, slouching in it. In contrast, Chris Larabee sat strait up in his, tense and curious at the same time.

"Now suppose you tell us what this is all about." Chris offered, trying to curb his usual pessimism. But alarm bells were sounding in his head. Something was about to happen. 

"Well. As I said, my mother is your backer. She owns a couple saloons, a Hotel and a few other buildings in Denver, she also backs business she feels are promising, like yours. She and her partner that is." Leanna gulped, now for the hard part. "In the last two years a man named Turner has been trying to marry my mom for her money and when she wouldn't he tried to kill her partner instead. Since then it's been almost a war. People are getting hurt and it just keeps going on and on. We've been trying to get him to stop it, but he won't."

Leanna didn't know just where to go from here. How does one ask another to come into a dangerous situation for a friend they hadn't seen or been in contact with in five years?

"What do you want from us?" Vin asked, puzzled as to where this was going, he had a sneaking suspicion, but didn't want to jump the gun.

"We need help." Leanna looked into Chris's eyes unflinchingly. 'Without it, Mother will surely be at his mercy and her partner dead. He just can't keep fending this madman off by himself, he's getting tired." 

"I sympathize with your problem, Lady." Chris's tone was cold. "But other than the fact that your mother is our backer, why should we get involved in this?"

"Because her partner was a friend of yours." Leanna bit the bullet, it was now or never. Now she would find out if the trip all the way out here was for nothing.

"What?" Chris said, startled. "Who is her partner?"

Vin tensed up, and Chris looked his way. Who did they know in Denver?

"His names Ezra Standish." Leanna whispered.

She wasn't prepared for the outburst that followed her words.

Chris leapt to his feet, cold anger in his eyes. "I don't know what your game is, but I'm not interested anymore. Tell whomever put you up to this sick joke that it wasn't funny."

"But, I'm telling the truth!" Leanna shrank against the back of her chair, looking over to Vin who hadn't moved.

"Lady." Chris shouted at her. "Ezra Standish is dead. He died five years ago!" 

"Died?" Leanna was confused, then it all hit her at once. "So that's why he never heard from you. You think he's dead."

"Lady." Chris began, only to be stopped by a soft drawl.

"Chris." Vin looked at his friend. "What if she's telling the truth."

Chris paused to consider this, then he turned to her once again. "Describe him."

Leanna described him, also telling them of the injury and the recovery from his hip surgery. Of how he spent three months in a chair and his determination to get himself walking again. She also told them how he bought into her mothers failing saloon and helped turn it around. Soon she had them up to the present, just as the sun was setting. Neither man had uttered a word the entire time she spoke.

"It can only be him, Chris." Vin said, wonder in his tone. Ezra wasn't dead. It was a concept that would have to sink in.

Chris just nodded. "You say he's in trouble?"

Leanna nodded, hope finally starting to build in her.

"Vin, telegraph JD and Buck they should be in River Run tonight. Nathan and Josiah are still in town, I'll go get them." Chris looked at her. "You couldn't have picked a better time young Lady. We were all planning on meeting here tomorrow anyway."

Leanna nodded, "Same as every year, I know."

"How do you know?" Vin asked, pausing at the door. 

"He kept an eye on you all. If you need anything, he tries to help you out.. He never said why he never tried to contact you, he just keeps it to himself." Leanna yawned, the trip finally taking it's toll on her.

"Why don't you go to the hotel and get some rest." Chris said kindly. "We'll come get you when everyone's here."

Leanna nodded, feeling good about the future for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	2. Travel and Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey starts towards the truth, but it's not without perils at the end.

Chapter 2

Chris walked down to the boarding house, mulling over the information he had just received. Ezra alive. It felt like the breath he had been holding for five years finally let loose in his chest. When JD's telegram to Denver came back informing them that E. Standish had not survived the surgery, something in the gunslinger had shut off. He had never wanted to believe it.

He would never forget that day for as long as he lived. An entire town had mourned. He remembered also with vivid clarity the image of Ezra lying motionless in the street the day he had been shot. A chill swept over him at the memory. He remembered also the days after when he had gotten so ill with wound fever and then his hurried departure to Denver. Chris had never said goodbye to his friend, and it bothered him for five years. Now it seemed he would have a chance to embrace him as a friend again and it lightened his step. Soon he was knocking on Josiah's door.

"Come on in." Came a voice from the other side of the door. It was Nathan Jackson's voice. Good, Chris thought, I can tell them both at the same time. He opened the door and went into the room.

"Welcome Chris." Josiah smiled and offered him a cup of coffee from the pot on the stove. 

"Thank you Josiah." Chris accepted it, mulling over in his mind just how to do this for the best effect.  
"What's up?" Nathan looked at him closely, not liking the glint in the older mans eyes. "Something wrong?"

Chris grinned and immediately Josiah and Nathan both tensed. They knew something was up and it was BIG. "We have a little situation brewing."

"Lord, I haven't heard those words in ages!" Josiah grinned, remembering. "What's the problem?"

"Seems the lady that backs us and her partner are in a little trouble. They need some help." Chris sat in the chair, facing it at his two comrades. This was going to be good!

"What kind of help?" Nathan frowned. "I haven't picked up my guns in years and you know it."

"Well, I hope you'll pack them along. You just might need them." Chris sighed. He knew Nathan had stopped using his guns after that last gun battle in Four Corners. He'd hung it up for good.

"Give me one good reason I should." Nathan challenged.

"Because Ezra is alive and he is my backers partner." Chris looked strait into t he healers shocked eyes. 

"Ezra is alive?" Josiah whispered, face white in shock. "All these years?"

"Apparently." Chris projected as much sincerity as he could. "Daughter of our backer came to us earlier this evening. She said he was, and I believer her. So does Vin."

"Good Lord." Josiah rubs his hand across his brow. "I can only hope this is true."

"We need to decide if we're going to help them. Ezra's life might be in the balance." Chris got up, and looked out the window. "He's still in Denver."

"That's where we goin' then, huh?" Nathan's statement caused Chris to grin. No hesitation, Nathan had already decided.

"Yup." Chris replies.

"Count me in." Josiah says. "Even if it is a hoax, I feel the need to see if he has a grave there. But I'm hoping to find something more lively instead."

"Vin is telegraphing JD and Buck in River Run, they should be here first light. Figure that gives us a half day to pack and get ready to go." Chris walked to the door.

"What about this lady's daughter?" Nathan asked. "We taking her with us?"

Chris frowned, he hadn't thought of that. "Guess we'd better. Plan for it. She might become a target, she shouldn't be left alone."

"Where is she now?" Josiah asked.

"Hotel hopefully, she looked about done in." Chris opened the door. "We'll meet as soon as JD and Buck get here in the morning."

"Right." Nathan sits down, contemplating the days revelations.

 

Ezra sighed as he poured over the days reports. He had sent men out looking for signs of Leanna or Turners men. So far nothing had come up. What had that silly girl gotten herself into now? It was bad enough they would have to tell her that her friend Willow had died in the boarding house fire.

A soft rap on his door interrupted his musings.

"Come in." Ezra called out, looking towards the doorway.

"Boss?" One of the gaming room help stuck his head in, a look of fear in his eyes that had Ezra standing and on his way to the man before another word was said. "You'd best come downstairs. Turners here!"

"What does that piece of rabid excrement want here?" Ezra muttered, ignoring the smile of the man who proceeded him down the stairs.

Limping, using the cane for balance, Ezra descended into the gaming hall. Sure enough Turner was there, waiting for him.

"What do you want here?' Ezra asked, voice cold and the drawl was no longer lazy or congenial.

"You should be nicer to me," Turner smirked. "I have something you want. Something you will give me anything I ask for to get back."

"And that is?" Ezra had a sinking suspicion he knew just what Turner had.

"Oh don't be coy, Standish." Turner smiled. "You know very well what you have misplaced today. Fortunately for you I found her!"

"And why does that make me fortunate?" Ezra was even more wary than ever now.

"Because, I'm willing to return her to you, unharmed, for but a small price." Turner laughed, an unpleasant sound.

"And what 'small price' would that be?" Ezra said, resignation in his voice, Turner had him over a barrel, and Turner knew it.

"Your life." Turner said, grinning evilly. 

The silence in the crowded room was deafening.

"You have 24 hours to meet me at the rail yard. I will exchange her for you at that time. If you don't show up, or the sheriff gets involved, she dies. Good day." With that Turner and his bodyguards exited the gambling hall.

"Boss?" One of the help asked in the strained silence. 

"Find Victoria." Ezra looked up into the anxious faces. He realized he had nothing encouraging to give them at this time and it saddened him.

Ezra sank into a chair. What the Hell was he going to do now? What options were left to him. Un-biddingly, he wished Larabee and the others were here with him. Together they could deal with this, but alone, Ezra was beaten, and Ezra knew it. He was holding the loosing hand.


	3. Decisions and More Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra heads into a dangerous place, the rest are on their way not knowing of the danger the friend they hope to find is in.

Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and clear for Leanna, she hadn't heard from Chris Larabee yet and she was fidgeting something awful over breakfast. She knew JD Dunne and Buck Wilmington had arrived right at dawn and they had been with the others for a couple hours now.

"May we join you?" Chris's voice intruded on her thoughts, and she almost jumped as she turned and founds the man had gotten right next to her without her even knowing it. Ezra would kill her if he knew someone had gotten this much of a drop I on her.

"Please," she smiled, noticing the five other men. All sat at her table, smiling a welcome to her.

"Were going with you back to Denver." Chris said without preamble. "We need to know more about this Turner and the situation we are getting ourselves into."

Leanna nodded. "We should have plenty of time on the train, it's about a day trip after we get to Pleasantville's train station."

"Train?" Nathan asked.

"It leaves tonight at nine. If we get out of here in the next two hours we'll make it with plenty of time." Leanna grinned shyly, not knowing what to expect next.

"Got it all figured out, huh?" Vin smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. It relaxed her.

"I like a lady with her head on strait" the tall , mustached man said, a roguish look on his face.

"I have to get back as soon as possible, I had to time it precisely to get the trains and stage to meet up just right." Leanna blushed as they nodded approvingly to her.

"Well, lets not waste any more time. Buck, you and JD get horses together, and one for the girl too." Chris turned to her. "Can you ride?"

Leanna nodded, smiling. She'd been riding since she was five. Not even Ezra could out ride her, and despite his bad hip, he was an excellent horseman.

"Good." Chris nodded, "the rest of you, gather all your stuff and meet at the livery in ten minutes."

Leanna rose and headed for her room, surprised when she was followed by Vin Tanner up the stairs of the Hotel.

"Just lending you a hand, Miss." Vin smiled. 

"I thank you Mr. Tanner." Boy was he handsome, she couldn't help thinking. "But I only have the one bag to pack."

"Well a Lady shouldn't have to carry things when a man is around to help her." Vin couldn't explain why he felt so protective of this young girl, must have something to do with the fact she had brought Ezra back to them. She was sweet and innocent, but worldly as well. He could see some of Ezra's influence in her moves, he must have taught her to watch herself.

Leanna giggled when he called her a "Lady", if only he knew! Her mother had a time just getting her to wear a dress at all, now she was being called a Lady.

"What's so funny?" Vin asked, opening her door and ushering her into the hotel lobby.

"I have never been called a Lady before" She laughed. "I've been a tomboy most of my life. When I was littler I used to just sit and watch Ezra play his cards in the Saloon. I could have watched him all day and never get bored. I was a bit of a pest I guess."

"Ezra's got a way with kids." Vin smiled. "It sure is good to know he's alive. It was a bad time for us after we thought he had died."

"I know it bothered him you never tried to contact him." Leanna admitted. "But now I know why. He'll understand."

Vin just nodded, hoping if things were as dire as this girl said, Ezra would still be alive for them to make this up to. And Vin planned on it. The girl was already mostly packed and shortly they were at the livery where Buck and JD had the horses ready to go.

"I picked out a really nice mare for ya." JD smiled, leading her towards a small chestnut mare with a blaze face and a kind eye.

"Picked a good one JD." Vin smiled. "She's one of our best replacement mares. She's sure footed and smart."

"Well, I ought to be able to pick 'em out" JD grinned as he tied her bags to the saddle. "You taught me!"  
"Too bad you never listened to the rest of us." Buck teased, grinning broadly. The girl was a pretty little thing, gutsy too to come all this way on what might have been a fools errand to save someone who was her mothers partner.

"Oh I listened alright." JD teased back. "I just never paid any attention to the hooey you spouted all those years."

"Hooey?" Buck acted offended as he mounted up on his horse, the others following his example. "Son, I only gave you good advice and you know it!"

"Yeah right Buck!" JD rolled his eyes then thought of something. "By the way, Miss. I'm JD Dunne that's Buck Wilmington over there. You know Vin and Chris."

"Yes, excuse our poor manners." Josiah rumbled, grinning. "I'm Josiah Sanchez."

Leanna nodded to them.

"I'm Nathan Jackson." Nathan shook her offered hand, his horse being next to hers.

"Ezra's told me a bit about you all." She suddenly felt nervous. "He described you all well enough I thought I could recognize you right off."

"You did just fine." Vin said quietly, "Ready Chris?"

"Lets do it." Chris replied and the seven riders turned and headed for Denver. It was going to be a long day and night, but they would be in Denver by sundown tomorrow if they got to the train in time.

Leanna was grinning with joy. Ezra would probably kill her for this, but it was better than him being dead! And maybe her mother wouldn't ground her too bad if they did manage to finally stop Turner once and for all. She sure looked forward to getting home.

 

Ezra sighed in frustration. Victoria was missing, he feared Turner had her. Leanna was gone on another 'adventure' to who knows where, but she was definitely NOT in town. Now it looked like Ezra was about to go get himself killed. How the Hell did he get himself into these predicaments?

He shuffled his papers and read them over one last time. His deadline to save Victoria was fast approaching but he needed to finish this first. Yes, it was finished. His affairs, should he not live through the night, were in order. No matter what happened Turner would NOT get his hands on his or Victoria's holdings. A hollow victory for Ezra, but one nonetheless he could take some small measure of comfort in. It all wouldn't have been for nothing.

Standing painfully, he descended down the stairs into the eerily quiet dining room of the Hotel. Next door was the attached saloon, his private office between the two. Limping, he entered the office and made his way to the locked dark oak chest in the back. Sighing he took out a key and opened it for the first time since he had locked it four years ago.

Opening the heavy lid, he propped it open and looked inside. A well worn, but well cared for holster and Remington lay wrapped in oiled cloth. His shoulder holster and it's snub-nosed piece lay wrapped just underneath it. And the small pouch of oilcloth on the top held his cherished derringer and wrist sling. Also in the trunk was his revolving rifle and the ammunition for each piece.

Sighing he drew the bundles out and laid them on the desk. One by one, he took them out, checked them for readiness, loaded them and armed himself. He shrugged his coat on last and took up his rifle, ready to face Turner for good or ill.

"Boss?" Came a frightened voice from the doorway.

Ezra turned to see most of the on and off duty staff milling around the office.

"Yes?" Ezra asked, puzzled, but knowing they had to be scared, if nothing else for their jobs. It never crossed his mind they might be worried for him.

"Please come back safely. Both you and Ms. Victoria." The head cook, Louise said, glancing at the others for support. "We all wish there was more we could do for you!"

"Just pray." Ezra tipped his hat to them and left the buildings that contained all of his hopes and dreams. It was time to meet the devil.


	4. Convergance...beware locomotives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All are now in one place, is it too late?

Chapter 4

Leanna started awake, jerking upright, and suddenly feeling very scared. Something was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it. The trip had gone very well so far and she was feeling slightly guilty for enjoying herself when she knew he mother would be worried. But Leanna knew Willow would tell them what she was doing and where she was, so she wasn't worried too much about that.

But something was wrong, she could feel it. She sensed it.

"You alright?" JD Dunne quietly asked. He had grown fond of the girl during the trip, and not just because she had told them Ezra was alive. She was a nice girl and genuinely worried about her mother and her fate.

"I don't now." Leanna looked at the sun just beginning to set, by early evening she would be home. Just a few more minutes to go in the trip. They had boarded the train at nine at night the previous day and it was a 20-hour trip from there. It was almost six now.

"You'll be home soon." JD looked about at the others napping while they knew the rest was available. Who knows what was in store for them once they got to their destination.

"I know, JD." Leanna looked out the window, frowning. "But something just feels wrong somehow!"

"Trust your gut." Vin drawled from next to her, he wasn't as asleep as she thought! "It'll tell you true."

"Can I hope it's wrong?" She was beginning to feel very scared now. Something definitely wasn't right.

"You can hope little lady." Buck Wilmington said smiling at her. "But be prepared for anything."

"Amen Brother." Josiah stretched, looking out the window. "Looks like we're almost there now."

"Lets be ready for anything." Chris stood and stretched, guns showing in the dim light. The others checked quietly their guns and belongings and then returned to their seats.

"What's the play Chris?" Buck asked, serious for once.

"We go in quiet." Chris looked at the young girl, who looked very frightened indeed. "Leanna will get us in all the back ways she knows, then we find Ezra."

"You up to this?" Nathan asked her gently, not wanting to spook her.

"Anything to help Mom and Ezra." Leanna strengthened her resolve, earning her looks of appreciation and respect from the men. She was hanging tough.

"As soon as we hit town, be ready for anything." Chris warned them. The train was gently pulling to a stop at the rail yard.

Ezra sighed and stepped out into the lighted space between the two stopped trains. He knew Turner and his men were around him, but at this point he didn't care. He had to get Victoria away from Turner at all costs, even his life. Her fate if left with that vile excuse for a human being, would be worse than death.

"There you are Standish!" Turners voice came from the surrounding darkness. "I had thought you would have turned tail and ran like the coward you are by now."

"No such luck." Ezra listened intently for any of the others around to make some noise so he could pinpoint their locations. One, off to the left, three more behind him. Ezra heard the soft fallings of feet in gravel, hard to disguise. "Where's Victoria?"

"Right here." Turner stepped out to meet Ezra, dragging a protesting Victoria ,bound and gagged, with him.

Ezra felt his anger build as a dark bruise on her cheek came into view, she also looked slightly dizzy and unsure.

"I hate to say I had to tame her a little. Your influence on her attitude has not been a desirable one." Turner smirked, caressing her face with his revolver, causing her to shudder in fear and try to pull away.

"Touch her again and I'll drop you where you stand!" Ezra seethed, resisting the urge to just shoot the bastard. But he had to rein in his temper or both he and Victoria would be killed.

"Oh yes." Turner looked at him as if noticing for the first time he was armed. "Please drop the rifle and the two pistols on the floor. I wouldn't want to make my associates surrounding us do anything hasty now, would you?"

"Heaven forbid." Ezra stayed put, not moving for a minute, until Turner moved to place the gun closer to Victoria. Then he laid his weapons down, kicking them away into the shadows.

"That's more like it!" Turner smirked, "As a reward here have one last conversation with my future bride!"

Turner tossed Victoria at Ezra who easily steadied her. Immediately he took off the gag and undid her hands.

"Are you alright , my dear?" Ezra asked concerned at her unsteady state.

"He doesn't have Leanna." She whispered.

"Splendid." Ezra gave a sigh of pure relief. Then he wondered where in hell the child was. "Did he, touch..."

"No!" Victoria shook her head. "He was more interested in telling me all the ways he was going to make you suffer I'm So sorry for this Ezra."

"Don't you worry." Ezra couldn't stand to see her crying, and he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'll see you get home safely."

"What about you?" She looked frightened, eyes wide in terror, face pale.

"I'll be just fine." Ezra suddenly grinned as one of the trains started to leave.

"Enough sap." Turner said, looking bored. "Time to pay the piper Standish!"

"I think not!" Ezra shot his derringer out, shooting the two henchmen right behind him and dodging to the place he kicked his guns, he got the Remington before the dust settled, and he shot the remaining three men around him. 

Running, Ezra led Victoria to pace the train gathering speed and pulling away. Soon it would pass and they could see another train following right behind it. 

Victoria screamed as Turner caught hold of her dress, ripping her from Ezra's grasp. Before Ezra could do anything, Turner forced her towards the rails, another train was fast approaching.

"You'll never have her Standish!" Turner screamed. "Because of you she will die right here and right now! She should have been mine, but your meddling has spoiled it! Now enjoy the consequences of your actions!"

Turner maliciously shoved Victoria onto the tracks. She stumbled and fell, hitting her head on the iron rails. Ezra could see she was dazed, and with the train coming fast, she would be hit before she could get away on her own.

Diving , Ezra pushed her off the tracks to safety, trying to dodge the locomotive himself. It tagged him on his bad hip, lifting him and tossing him effortlessly into a drainage ditch thirty feet away. If it hadn't been for the soft mud, he would have been killed instantly.

Victoria screamed for Ezra as she regained her senses, the train blocking her view of both him and the screaming, cursing Turner. Was he dead? Where was he! Suddenly a voice called her name out of the din. 

 

Leanna led the six men from the train and through the rail yard itself, avoiding all other people. Keeping to the shadows, she counted off the large storage and cargo sheds, knowing which aisle led to the road home. She and willow had played here often enough when she was a small girl.

"How much further? Chris asked, voice low, not wanting to attract attention. In the dark, his black clothing made him almost invisible.

"Not too" Leanna began and was interrupted by the sound of several gunshots, followed a few minutes later by a woman's scream. 

"What the.." JD started, looking for the direction the scream came from. Then it came again and Leanna tensed.

"That's mom!" Leanna cried out and took off, the others right with her. "Turner owns this side of town! She must be in trouble."

They turned the corner to see a train pulling away and a woman sitting up, looking dazed, and calling for Ezra.

"MOM!" Leanna shouted, seeing no one nearby. The men went a little slower, keeping their eyes out for trouble. But the trouble was on the other side of the train. 

"We best get her and get out of here." Buck gestured, the train was long , but wouldn't give them cover forever.

"Mom?" Leanna broke from her mothers desperate embrace. "Where's Ezra? I brought his friends." Leanna frowned, suddenly feeling very young and afraid.

"The train." Victoria said almost as if in a daze. "It hit him. I don't know where he is."

The six men looked at each other in unease, were they too late? Vin looked around and spotted feet on the other side of the moving train rapidly leaving.

"We'd best move." Chris looked down at Leanna and her mother. "Get us out of here, Leanna."

"What about Ezra?" The girl looked very scared and no one was foolish enough to try to lie to her.

"We'll have to come back and look for him later." Chris sighed, "We need to get you and your mom to safety first."

The others nodded, Josiah and Nathan helping the dazed older woman to her feet, where she promptly collapsed into their arms. Josiah swung the petite woman up and carried her after the almost running Leanna. No one noticed when Vin stayed behind.


	5. Lost and ...Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the lost

Chapter 5

Ezra lay on his back, staring at the night sky. A terrible pain in his left hip radiated outward and he couldn't seem to draw breath. The locomotive hadn't hit him more than a glancing blow, but it's momentum had thrown him quite a ways.

Gulping, trying to gather his thoughts, Ezra raised his head and looked at where he was. It was one of the water overflow ditches next to the rails. The muddy bottom must have cushioned his fall, but it would be nearly impossible for him to climb out by himself.

Ezra tried to get to his knees, but a sudden flaring of agonizing pain in his hip stopped him cold. He couldn't seem to move without it hurting enough to knock him out.

Cold was creeping into his limbs, the mud that had cushioned him was now sapping what little strength he had left. Turner must think he was dead, he thought. No one had come looking. Was Victoria alright? Had she gotten away? He hoped she had.

Shivering , Ezra wondered if he would ever see her again. He had been such a fool. He knew he loved her, but also knew she would mourn her husband forever, never to marry again. He should have left long ago. Sold out when the profits started rolling in like his mother had taught him. But that would have left Turner unchecked.

The ground started to feel less cold and Ezra felt himself start to sweat. He was going into shock. Ever since his surgery, Ezra had become good friends with his Doctor and Bryce had kept Ezra informed of his condition all the way through his recovery. Consequentially, Ezra knew a lot more about medical practices and symptoms that he ever did before. If Nathan had been around, Ezra would have paired him with Bryce for tutelage.

But that was a pipe dream now, Ezra felt sure he was going to die right here. Victoria was probably dead, he was going to die, Leanna was missing. Ezra never felt more of a failure than he did right then. And his biggest regret was not keeping in contact with his truest friends from Four Corners.

His pride had done him in again, but this time he would die from it. The slick mud enveloped him in it's embrace and Ezra felt his eyes closing, and the pain fading was this it?

"Ezra?" A voice penetrated his foggy brain. A familiar voice, but one not heard in a very long time. "Ezra? You here somewhere?"

Ezra tried to answer, it was impossible that man was here, maybe he was hallucinating. But just in case, Ezra tried to croak out a response. "Vin?"

It had come out in a whisper, no one would hear him. Only the real Vin Tanner might hear something so soft and that was an impossibility. Then the bitter cold and pain took it's toll and Ezra passed out.

Vin Tanner jerked around. Had he heard something? Peering down into the narrow, deep ditch, he could barely make out a shape in the mud below. Was it Ezra? Careful not to swamp more mud on the shape, Vin made his way down to the still form. A man lay on his back, still and silent, enveloped in the mud. It was Ezra!

Cursing, Vin made his way to his side. "Damn it pard. You had better not of made me come all this way to apologize to ya only to have ya end up dead on me."

He put a hand on Ezra's chest, he could barely feel the heartbeat, but the chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Sighing in relief, Vin made preparations to get him out of the ditch. It would take some doing, but he would get them out.

 

Leanna led the men to the Hotel her mother owned and lived in. As soon as she entered the almost deserted foyer, all sound in the room ceased. All eyes turned to the shocking sight of their proprietress being carried by a stranger with four other gun toting men guarding her and her daughter.

"Leanna?" Mark, the manager of the Hotel came running from his room behind the front desk. "What the hell happened! Your mother"

"Send someone for Bryce." Leanna smiled and gently turned him away from questions about the five men. It was then she noticed that Vin was not in the hotel. "I'm taking Mother and Mr. Standish's friends to her suite for the moment. Please send up food and drinks."

"Whatever you say." Mark paused. "Where is the boss?"

"I don't know." Leanna sighed feeling her control over her emotions slipping. "We only found Mother."

Mark laid an understanding hand on her shoulder and gestured for the staff, who had crowded into the room, to get moving again. "I'll get Dr. Markham myself, you go get your Mom settled."

Leanna gestured and the five men followed her up the stairs to the third floor, ignoring the looks their appearances were receiving. Opening a locked door at the top of the stairs, Leanna led them into her and her mothers rooms.

Josiah immediately laid the shaking woman on the bed, soothing her with his quiet voice. She was still dazed and the cut on her forehead was still bleeding.

"Where's Mr. Tanner?" Leanna asked, grabbing some rags and the pitcher full of water and a basin.

"He was right behind me, I thought." JD was looking out the window a the streets below. There was a great view from here, he thought, easy to see anyone coming.

"He must have stayed at the tracks, " Buck assisted as Nathan took the water and gently began to clean the gash. "Probably looking for Ezra."

"He won't know how to get here." Leanna looked more alarmed, her fear and worry finally starting to show.

"Now Darlin'." Buck came up to her, sensing her anguish. "You've done a lot of good here, lets be positive. Vin will find him and then he will find us. Ezra will be with him."

"You sound so sure." Leanna whispered, still fighting the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We all are." Chris said gently. He noticed the strain of the last few hours was taking it's toll on the girl. She was strong and brave, Chris admired that.

Before anything else could be said, a soft knock came at the door. "Lee? It's Bryce."

Leanna rushed and opened the door, allowing a blonde haired, tall man to enter. He looked no more than 30 years old. His eyes picked out Victoria's injury right away and without any introductions, walked to her side where Nathan had lain a cold compress.

"Bleeding stopped?" Bryce asked opening his bag, frowning at Victoria's pale face and bruised cheek.

"Yeah, there wasn't much in the first place.." Nathan said moving aside so the man could place his stethoscope on her chest. Everyone watched as the Doctor looked Victoria over quickly and professionally and turned to face them.

"Well, you did about everything already. She's got a bit of a knock on the head, but her eyes look good. She's in a bit of shock, but she's being kept warm and her colors improving. Keep going like we are and she'll make a full recovery." Bryce looked from one man to the other, he knew exactly who these men were. Ezra had described them very well. "Where's Ezra?"

"We don't know." Leanna admitted, sniffling, glad her mother would be alright.

"Should we go look for him now?" JD asked, still looking out the window.

"Someone should stay here with the ladies." Josiah said, still by the bed, holding Leanna's hand in support.

"Josiah, you and Nathan stay here with them." Chris decided, picking his rifle off the dresser. "Buck, you JD and I are going back to that rail yard. With any luck we'll find Vin and Ezra before Turner does."

"You think Turner will look for them?" Leanna's eyes widened, realizing the nightmare wasn't quite over yet. Her mother was safe, but Ezra and one of the men she had involved in this mess were still in danger. It was sobering.

"You can never be sure." Chris answered grimly, then realized the girl was scared and softened his tone a bit. "But Vin probably found Ezra already, he'll keep them safe."

Buck grinned, elbowing JD in the ribs. It was funny how time and stability had mellowed Chris Larabee. JD just shook his head and headed for the door. A quiet voice stopped them all.

"Please find him." Victoria said softly, her violet eyes opened, but slightly creased in pain. "Bring him home."

Chris tipped his hat to her, the others following him out the door. Dr, Markham looking after them in speculation, before turning back to his now awake patient.


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searches, hiding and reunions

Chapter 6

Vin grunted, pulling a wet, soggy Ezra onto his back. Turner could come looking for them any second, and Vin wanted to get Ezra somewhere warm and dry. He had found Ezra's cane and remaining guns by the tracks while he had been looking for his friend. He packed them into his saddlebags, figuring Ezra would want them later. Vin was just glad Ezra had been found alive. Now he just had to keep him that way.

It would be impossible to get up the steep bank of the ditch, so Vin decided to follow it out and away from the tracks, hoping it let out in an easier sloped area. 

Vin could remember, like Chris could, the day Ezra had left them for Denver. The fight with the infection had left him weak and wasted looking. It had been hard to sit and watch, but none of the other six men had left his side during that time. They came and went getting business done, but all their free time had been at Nathan's, helping the exhausted healer keep him alive. The day they had packed him into the wagon for his trip, there was not a smile in the bunch.

Vin could recall every word spoken in Ezra's labored breath, every grimace in pain as he set off, and every last movement as the wagon pulled away. No one had been able to accompany him to Denver, a payroll wagon for the railroad was coming through and it needed an escort out of the territory. By the time they had gotten back, the telegram informing them of his death had arrived. And life had never been the same again.

Now, Vin had a chance to heal both his and he hoped Ezra's last remaining wounds from that time. Five years was quite enough. It didn't matter what it took. Vin had already decided he wasn't going to leave Ezra's side until they had patched things up and Ezra was safe from his enemies.

Startled out of his reverie, Vin heard voices coming from the tracks. He ducked, easing Ezra off his back and onto the slope closest to the voices, hoping not to get spotted. He could only just make out what they were saying.

"I said FIND HIM!" a voice like bull's roared. "He can't have just vanished into thin air! I want his head adorning my trophy wall, and I want it now!"

Vin realized this must be Turners voice, and he was so close! The buildings lined up fairly close now, but he just wasn't going to take a chance on getting caught right now. So he stayed quiet, hoping Ezra didn't wake up in the next couple of minutes.

Soon the voices faded away, and Vin picked his burden up again. Only a little ways to go to get out of the ditch. As he struggled up the last couple of feet, he heard the voices returning. Panicked, he sprinted towards the abandoned building, ducking inside just as the voices came into sight. Vin sat, panting against the door, holding his gun ready in case they actually had been spotted. Ezra lay in a heap next to him, still unconscious.

Vin sighed as the voices again faded into the distance, and laid down his weapon and turned to his friend. He had to get him warm and dry. Looking around the building, he noticed someone had been in here recently. Food tins and rotted blankets littered the floor. The place was inhabited. Nervous, Vin realized he was being watched.

Picking up Ezra, he made for some crates at the far wall. He moved two crates together, picked up two of the least hole filled blankets, and laid Ezra on the crates. He began pulling off the drenched garments, praying whomever was watching wouldn't think him a threat. He had to get Ezra fixed up now, no more delays.

Once he had gotten the clothes off, he laid his saddlebags open, and pulled out a clean shirt and pants. He didn't have any spare longjohns, but he didn't think Ezra would mind. He re-clothed the unconscious man, careful of the hip, and leaned back against the wall with a sigh when it was over. It was Hell trying to do that to a limp body. For the final touch, Vin wrapped Ezra in his warm leather coat, noting the slight shiver Ezra was still experiencing.

"Hang in there , Pard." Vin whispered, laying a hand on the gamblers forehead. "I'll get you home soon."

"It had better be now you'll be getting him home." A scratchy male voice, heavily accented, intruded suddenly on Vins world.

"What.." Vin raised his gun without thinking, aiming it at the dozen or so poorly dressed people now in the room with him.

"You've taken our blankets and out crates." A woman stepped froward. "What payment do you offer."

"They are not one of us, Magda. They cannot be trusted" The man hissed, brandishing a stick at Vin, who slowly lowered his Mare's Leg.

"I ain't here to hurt any of you none." Vin stepped closer to Ezra. "My friend here is hurt and sick, I needed to fix him up and let 'im rest a bit. Then we'll be on our way."

"Who were you running from?" The woman asked, stepping a little closer and looking curiously at Ezra. "And who are you?"

"My names Vin Tanner, Ma'am." Vin tipped his hat to the people gathered. "I came here to help my friend here. His names"

"Ezra Standish." The woman finished softly, startling Vin. What would poor, homeless people know of Ezra?

"THAT'S Standish!" The man groused, still holding the stick. "How do we know it's really him?"

"I've met him." The woman looked at Vin curiously. "I don't , however, know you."

"I've never been to Denver before ma'am." Vin noticed Ezra shaking more violently now and a thin layer of sweat began to form on him. It was a fever. "Damn."

"Yes, he is ill and we will help you." Magda turned to the others. "Now, I need more blankets, water, some hot tea, and food."

"You have any money?" The man spoke grudgingly. "We can get some good food and medicine if you do."

Vin pulled out what he had, thought again and looked in Ezra's right boot. Sure enough he had a stash there. Vin grinned, old habits died hard. Without counting it, Vin threw it to the man.

"Whatever there is, its yours." Vin looked him in the eyes, seeing trustworthiness in those staring, shocked back at him. "With my thanks for the help."

"Yes, Sir." He stammered, and ran off into the building, taking three of the children with him. Vin heard orders being shouted and soon a couple pillows and comforters were brought, a chair for Vin to sit in and lookouts went to all the entrances.

"You run this like a military operation." Vin grinned, settling with a sigh of relief into the chair next to where Ezra lay.

"I was sergeant in army in my country. My family came here to escape death, but no one would hire me or my brothers. So we starve." The mans voice was bitter.

"Where are ya from?" Vin asked, thinking he had heard this accent before.

"Romania." The man answered. 

"Gypsy?" Vin questioned, remembering one of the trips he had dome recently. It was a family of Romanian Gypsies looking for new lands and a new start. The had been surprised when Vin and Chris agreed to take them, and even more surprised when they treated them fair.

"Yes." The man nodded. "I am Rudolf, that is Magdalene, or Magda."

Maggie was tending expertly to Ezra, piling the blankets on him and making sure all of him was dry.

"How'd you and your family wind up here?" Vin gestured to the abandoned building.

"We heard there was a man who would hire, regardless of race or religion, so we came looking for work." Rudolf shrugged, "this was just a place to spend a few days looking for him and resting up for the older ones."

"What's the name of the man?" Vin asked, curious.

"Ezra Standish." Rudolf grinned at Vin startled look.

"Well Damn" Vin shook his head. "Turned out to be a social reformer after all."

Soon hot tea and some fresh bread and cheese was brought to Vin, who gratefully sipped the hot tea and nibbled on the food. Now all he could do was wait for Ezra to wake up. He knew he was safe here in this room with these people, so he relaxed into the chair, falling asleep in minutes.

 

Chris led the way back to the rail yard, JD and Buck glancing behind them, making sure nothing looked untoward. Since this was a city, they only had what guns they could keep somewhat concealed, not wanting to frighten passersby.

Chris hated large towns, too many people, too many rules. Not all of them he agreed with. It seemed the more people you put in a place, the less freedom you had. As they approached the spot they had found Victoria, voices came out of the darkness. Signaling Buck and JD, Chris crept to the side of a warehouse and listened.

"Boss ain't gonna like this." One voice said. "Guy just vanished into thin air. Hell, we ain't gonna find him tonight, might as well hit the saloon and wait until morning."

"Lets check the ditches and then head out. Boss said the train clipped him pretty good, might have thrown him clear." The second voice sounded more intelligent then the usual grunt, that could be a problem.

"That's what I like about you, Patterson. Your always thinking!" The first thug said, laughing somewhat drunkenly.

"One of us has to." Patterson replied, voice heavy in sarcasm "Or else we'd be dead about now. Boss don't like people who fail him, or don't you remember Darcy?"

"Your right, lets keep looking some more." The voices moved off and Chris let go of the breath he was holding.

"Sounds like they ain't found Ezra yet." Buck whispered, once they were clear.

"Where could he be then? Wouldn't Vin be around?" JD looked off towards the direction the men went.

"They're going in the wrong direction anyway." Chris dismissed the two flunkies instantly. "Train that hit Ezra was going the other way."

"So we go that way?" Buck pointed.

"Yup." Chris nodded, lighting a cheroot "Buck , look down into the ditches, JD look around the tracks on the other side, I'll go down the middle."

"Right." JD moved off silently and quickly.

"Boy grew up." Chris whispered, watching JD stride silently into the night.

"Didn't he though." Buck grinned. "I tell you Chris, hearing Ezra was alive brought a spark back to me I thought I 'd lost long ago."

"I know what you mean , Buck." Chris nodded, scanning the area. "Now lets find 'im and get him home."

"Right , Pard." Buck headed off down the ditch, peering down intently at any weird shape he saw, hoping to see any sign that Ezra or Vin was there. And when he found it, he nearly whooped with joy.

"Chris!" He called softly. "Over here!"

Chris called to JD and soon they had joined Buck by the ditch.

"You boys see what I do?" Buck grinned hugely.

"Tracks." JD and Chris said simultaneously. The three looked at each other and grinned hugely. They had found them!

"Well, what are you boys waiting for?" Buck set off at almost a run, quickly followed by Chris and JD.


	7. Found..... by who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all searching for Ezra are his friends. Who will get there first?

Chapter 7

Leanna sighed and watched as Bryce and Nathan exchanged home remedies, Josiah looking on , amused. Her mother had been looked over and was now sitting up sipping a tea Nathan had prepared out of supplies in his bag.

"Lee," Victoria whispered. Summoning her daughter to her side.

"Yes Mother." Leanna gulped, and wondered why she got this awful feeling washing over her.

"I must thank you for your effort to find and bring us help." Victoria started, wondering just how to handle this situation. "But you could at least let us know you were leaving , and what you were up to!"

"Didn't Willow tell you?" Leanna frowned. "She was supposed to the day after I left."

"Oh dear." Victoria suddenly went white as she remembered something. Bryce immediately noticed the change in her pallor and hurried over.

"Victoria?" Bryce kneeled at her side. 'What's wrong."

"I forgot." Victoria shook her head. "The fire."

"Fire?" Nathan said, puzzled.

"The night after Leanna left to find you." Victoria gripped her daughters hand tighter. "Turners men set fire to our boarding house."

"Willow?" Leanna gasped. She and her family lived on the top floor in that building.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I didn't have to tell you this." Victoria whispered. "Ten people were killed in the fire, including Willow and her family."

"NO!" Leanna howled, burying her face in her mothers side, sobbing.

Bryce cursed soundly. "Sorry, Victoria. I should have remembered and told her earlier."

Nathan and Josiah stood next tot he weeping girl, silently offering support to the family. They both had a healthy hatred for the Turner growing in them, but this took it over the edge right into outright vengeance. They had made a girl cry.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Nathan whispered.

"Ezra had better be alive." Josiah sighed, "I don't think the girl could take his death right now."

"I know. But right now there ain't much we can do." Nathan was frustrated, he wanted to DO something.

"Just give our support, Brother Nate." Josiah sat on the bed next to Leanna and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

Vin awoke from his nap to a groan from the man lying on the crates. He looked up into slightly opened green eyes. Eyes filled with confusion and a little fear. Vin stood and moved into Ezra'' line of vision. 

"Hey there Pard." Vin whispered , laying a hand on the gamblers arm, grinning slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Vin?" Ezra gasped out, turning whiter in shock. "You look mighty good for a hallucination."

"And you look mighty good for a dead man." Vin grasped Ezra on the shoulder, communicating his presence through physical touch to prove he was real.

"Dead?" Ezra sounded puzzled. Vin could still feel the heat of his fever through his contact, but it seemed to be a bit less. "I don't understand. You thought I was dead?"

"Yeah." Vin sighed and looked strait into Ezra's eyes. "We got back from escorting that stupid payroll wagon a week after you left us for Denver. The whole town was there, waiting for us to come back. It was almost spooky, I knew something was wrong."

Vin paused, letting the painful emotions of that day wash over him. Ezra looked distressed as well, so Vin continued his narrative.

"Mary was crying as she handed Chris the telegram from the hospital. Said you had died on the table during the operation. We had lost you." Vin sighed. "There was a funeral and everything. You got a grave with your name on it in Four Corners. Everyone came to the service Josiah did for ya."

"I was dead." Ezra struggled to remember what Bryce had said about the operation. No, Ezra was fairly certain he hadn't had any complications during his surgery.

"Yeah." Vin whispered, smiling to himself. "Finding out you were alive was the best news I've ever gotten. Leanna told us you kept tabs on us all. I guess I understand you felt we abandoned you."

"Five years of wasted time." Ezra's voice turned uncharacteristically bitter. "Damn my pride."

"No." Vin barked, startling Ezra out of his self-depreciating tirade. "We should have known. We shouldn't have 'buried' you without knowing for certain. But it don't matter now. Were all here to help you get Turner."

"Leanna brought you?" Ezra sounded hopeful, and when Vin nodded, looked relieved. "Victoria?"

"We got her away from Turner ad the others took her home." Vin looked up as Magda approached, some tea and soup on a tray.

"Mr. Standish?" She hesitated.

"I know you?" Ezra looked closer at the dark haired women. "Magdalene Romanoff?"

"Yes, you remember." Magda smiled and handed Vin his soup and tea.

"Yes, or course." Ezra tried to sit up, but a searing pain in his hip robbed him momentarily of breath and his senses. The next he knew, Vin was holding him and Magda propping him upright.

"Easy there, pard." Vin soothed as Ezra regained his awareness.

"Damn, but this is getting annoying." Ezra groused, leaning back on the wall behind him so that he was sitting up. It was much easier with help.

"Reckon it's not to comfortable." Vin frowned, and Ezra saw the genuine worry in his eyes.

"No." Ezra whispered, grimacing at the lingering twinges. 'Back to square one."

"Was it like this after the bullet came out?" Vin asked, trying to divert Ezra from his pain.

"Yes, it was." Ezra gave a grim smile. "But at the time they said I would never walk again. I didn't believe them."

"Well, looks like they'll be wrong again." Vin grinned.

"Magda! Rudolff!" One of the boys called from their post in the window. "Someone is coming!"

Vin grabbed his mares leg and cocked it. He then handed Ezra his guns he had found and ran to the windows. Peering out into the darkness, he cursed silently. It was Turner and about twelve men. There was no way if they found them Vin could take them all. And there was no way Ezra could travel fast. They were trapped.


	8. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape sometimes isn't possible.

Chapter 8

Chris looked over at Buck and JD, they had followed the tracks to the warehouse, but were too late. It was surrounded by Turners men. If Vin and Ezra were inside, at least they had a chance of helping them.

"What's the call Chris?" JD whispered, skillfully and quietly checking his weapons. Chris grinned, the boy had grown up.

Buck caught Chris's grin and mirrored it, yes, JD had become a man. Buck looked over to the side of the building, then to the man running the dilapidated structure. Someone might be able to slip in or out if they were quiet enough about it.

"Buck, you and me cause a diversion, JD get inside through one of the windows and find Vin and Ezra, let them know we're here." Chris's eyes never left the opposition, the piercing gaze that had stared down the mightiest of men still fell unwaveringly. Age had not slowed Chris Larabee down, if anything, it made him stronger.

Buck nodded to JD and winked, grinning broadly. "Keep your head down kid."

JD just snorted in derision and took off as soundlessly as Vin was noted for towards the shadows. Yeah, the boy had grown up to be a fine man.

"What kind of 'diversion' you have in mind old Pard." Buck hunkered down next to Chris, in the last five years a wall had been built up between Chris and everyone else, even Vin. It had been caused by Ezra's death, and Buck knew it. So maybe now it was time for it too to fall.

"Well you know me Buck." Chris grinned evilly. "I always did like the direct approach."

"Oh God." Buck whispered and Chris's grin got wider, then turned serious again. "We get him out alive Buck. We don't let him slip away from us again."

Buck knew Chris was talking about Ezra, and he nodded his silent promise. They would get him back, no matter what. Gathering themselves silently to their feet, Buck and Chris stood side by side and strode purposefully towards the enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO way Ezra!" Vin practically shouted at the man lying on the crates. Outraged he would even consider Vin capable of doing what he had just asked him to do. "I ain't leavin you here!"

"Mr. Tanner..." Ezra began, annoyed, then his tone abruptly softened, his face becoming serious. "Vin..."

Vin was totally taken aback by Ezra's use of his first name.

"Please, you have to get these people out of here safely. I can't have more innocents die from this." Ezra was nearly begging, something Vin had never seen before. Gone was the poker-faced indifference and stoicism he knew Ezra had, replaced instead by weariness and pain. "I cannot move from here as rapidly as the situation demands. Hide me somewhere if you must and come back, but please don't let them get hurt."

Vin didn't know what to do. He had vowed not to leave his friends side, but he could see Ezra wanted this very badly. 

"Please Vin." Ezra whispered, laying a hand on Vin's arm. 

Ezra had never initiated such a personal contact with him before. Friendly slaps and occasional handshakes, but never this. Something had changed in the former conman and Vin was totally flustered by it. Everything was different now.

"Damnit Ezra..." Vin growled, but any further conversation was interrupted by banging on the door. Turners men were forcing their way in.

"GO!" Ezra looked into Vin's eyes. 

Vin could do nothing else, so he gently pulled Ezra to the floor beside the crates, handing him his guns. He silently piled crates and other things around the gambler and effectively hid him from view.

"Stay down and stay quiet!" Vin hissed, suddenly angry. "You had better be here when I get back."

Ezra nodded, having gone pale at the pain of the move. He lay with his back against the wall and surrounded by objects, as he got up, Vin piled a couple crates on top of the ones to Ezra's sides, forming a shelter. he was now invisible to anyone looking.

His heart heavy and unaccountably angry at himself, Vin Tanner silently motioned the refugees to follow him, escaping out the side windows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD silently stole up to the window, he had a tense moment when a guard called out to him, JD had responded with an 'all quiet here' and the man had gone on his way. JD sighed, the man had thought him one of his men. He noticed nothing moving in the room as he gazed into the dusty, ruined building. Raising the window slightly, he got inside and under cover just as Turners men broke into the doorway.

Sudden gunfire from behind them took half the number out of the building. JD knew Chris and Buck had begun their diversion, and he could bet it was a full frontal assault. Now all he had to do was dodge the rest of the men and find Vin and Ezra!

Creeping into the shadows, JD noticed a few crates and boxes stacked in a corner. There might be some decent cover. He made his way towards them and was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Who the Hell are you,boy?" One of the thugs asked. "You ain't one of my men!"

"Don't call me 'boy'." JD snarled and fired, hitting the man in the chest, taking him down. JD was forced to run for the boxes as gunfire peppered the ground around him. He felt a searing pain in his upper arm and one of his guns fell from nerveless fingers. terrific, JD thought, down to one gun and there were ten left!

Suddenly shots rang out from the crates next to him and JD quickly joined in. Soon Turners men had either fled out the door into Chris's and Buck's guns or lay on the floor of the warehouse. JD turned to see who had saved his life, expecting to see Vin.

"Glad you could join the party, Mr. Dunne." Came a smooth southern drawl JD thought never to hear again.

"Ezra!" JD shouted in delight, then he frowned. "You ok?"

"As well as one can be after having played 'tag' with a particularly large moving object." Ezra laid back against the wall, grimacing as his hip twinged.

"We'll get you out of here." JD promised.

"Vin..." Ezra pointed out the window. "I sent him to the hotel with some innocent bystanders."

"Don't worry about a thing," JD soothed the obviously weakening man. JD thought he looked sick and was about to shout for Chris and Buck when they were suddenly next to him.

"Hey there pard." Buck smiled widely at the man lying on the ground. "You look terrible."

"Thank you ever so much for the quaint observation, Mr. Wilmington." Ezra said dryly. Then his eyes locked with Chris Larabees and everything stood still.

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, then Chris broke the spell. It was true, Ezra was alive. "Lets get you home."


	9. All Together again, but for how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All are back together, but the trouble remains.

Chapter 9

Vin was in a black mood, Magda and Rudolf didn't understand what was going on, but respected his need for silence. They were almost back to the Hotel Magda said Ezra lived in and owned. Vin knew all he had to do was get Leanna to see him and all would be well, but as he walked into the plush foyer, he wasn't sure he would be well received. He was dressed in leathers and looked like he hadn't slept in a month. A man approached him hesitantly.

"Can I help you Sir?" he frowned slightly, then before Vin could answer. "Your one of Ezra's friends Leanna brought with her aren't you?"

"Yeah." Vin was relieved. "Are the others still here?"

"A couple stayed, the rest went looking for you and the boss... is he..." Suddenly the man looked worried.

"He's alive. I got these people out of the line of fire, he asked me to bring 'em here. Then I'm goin' back for 'im." Vin looked back out the door, already impatient to be on his way again.

"Mr. Tanner!" Leanna's voice came from the stairs, and Vin looked up to see her, Josiah and Nathan and another man escorting a beautiful woman down the stairs. It must be Victoria, his backer.

"Hey Vin." Nathan reached him first. "You find Ezra?"

"Yup." Vin started to gather his guns. "I got to go back fer him. He's hurt, an he made me leave him behind."

"He's hurt?" Victoria stepped into Vins line of sight. "How badly?"

"Hurt his hip again." Vin nodded to the woman. "I reckon he's not feeling too good about now. He got a bit of fever too, but I got him warm and dry."

"I'll go with you." Nathan made a move to follow, but a voice from the doorway stopped them cold.

"No need, Mr. Jackson." Ezra stood in the doorway, supported by Chris on one side and Buck on the other. JD trailed them, holding his wounded arm to his chest. 

"Damn, Ezra." Nathan exclaimed. It was obvious his hip was at the least badly bruised, if not broken and he looked like he had been run over by a carriage. Mud was caked in his hair, and it was obvious he was wearing Vin's clothes. But to Nathan he looked like the Angel Gabriel himself. "What hit you?"

"I believe it was a locomotive." Ezra grimaced.

"You know I think we had better get Ezra to his room." Bryce spoke up, "And look at that young mans arm."

"You OK JD?" Josiah came forward to help the youngest of the seven, but he couldn't take his eyes off Ezra. 

"I'm alright Josiah." JD smiled, only a hint of pain in his eyes. "Went through the muscle, it's just sore."

Josiah remembered the funeral. He hadn't wanted to say the words, or even look at the gravestone that marked their respect for a man who had risked his life for them. OF all of them, Josiah knew Ezra had it in him to be a true hero. Too bad he had never convinced Ezra of that fact. Josiah grinned, wouldn't the folks still living in Four Corners be shocked to know he was alive!

"We'll clean it out and bandage it upstairs." Bryce led the way to the back of the hotel.

Victoria had gone to Ezra's side and fell into step next to him. It was obvious to her he was in pain, but as usual, wasn't about to show how much. The two men supporting him were half-smiling and looked like what they were doing was as normal as drinking coffee. Soon they were at a grated door in the back of the Saloon.

"What is that?" JD asked, as Leanna opened the grates to show a box that looked to fit about four people.

'An elevator." Josiah grinned. "Handy for you , huh Ezra."

"You have no idea Mr. Sanchez." Ezra smiled faintly, he was starting to feel lightheaded again, and he felt Chris tighten his grip on him.

"How many people can fit in this thing? Vin asked, dubious of the contraption.

"Up to five at a time." Leanna grinned as Buck, Chris and Ezra were joined by Bryce and Victoria. The others would come up on the next run.

"How high does this thing go?" Buck asked, fidgeting as it rose with a jerk.

"I live on the top floor. The fifth." Ezra grimaced as Bucks movement put pressure on sore ribs and his hip. "And would you please refrain from jostling me."

"Sorry Ezra." Buck flashed him a grin, Chris just shook his head.

The elevator stopped at the top, and the gates opened to reveal a large sitting room, gracefully appointed with a couch, divan, a few large chairs arranged around a table and a desk in the corner. What looked like a bar was nestled in one corner. There were three doors leading to different rooms. But what caught the eye, was the wide bank of windows that looked out onto the mountains in a breathtaking view.

"Damn Ezra." Buck looked out the windows. 

"Quite the view isn't it?" Ezra felt the room start to spin.

"Lets get you in your bed Ezra." Bryce noticed his friend was fast reaching the end of his endurance. He mostly needed sleep right now.

 

Bryce led them to the second door and opened it. A large bed was the main feature of the room, along with a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, all in dark oak. Buck and Chris gently laid their friend on the bed and left him with Bryce. They emerged from the room just as the others came up the elevator.

"He alright?" Vin asked, helping JD onto the couch where Nathan began to examine his arm.

"We'll know shortly." Victoria spoke up, sitting on the divan, Leanna taking the large chair next to her. "Bryce is quite brilliant."

"Tell me something Ma'am." JD grimaced as Nathan probed his wound. "Why doesn't the Sheriff help you?"

"Didn't Leanna tell you?" Victoria looked at them. "The Sheriff is Turners brother -in -law."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I don't believe this." Jacob Turner was furious, his foolproof trap had been foiled. Who the hell were these people who had stepped in and pulled his victory away from him? And how did Standish hire them without his knowledge? Maybe his informant wasn't as tight with Standish as he thought.

"I paid you men good money to bring Standish to me, alive." Turner raged at the leader of his mercenaries. "And you come back to me with this....story!"

"We didn't anticipate the gunfighters. They came out of nowhere!" The man argued back. "You didn't pay us to fight professionals, just nab a cripple."

"You should have found him before his 'friends' did." Turner was thinking ahead, what should he do now.

"What now ,sir?" The man said, trying to get himself out of a sticky situation. "We can try to get him out of his saloon."

"No." Turner looked out of his window. "For now we wait. An opportunity will present itself soon enough to take care of Standish and his new friends."

"And then what?" The man sighed, it was bound to be a long week.

"And then." He mimicked the man sarcastically "You and your men will do what you are supposed to and rid me of my cripple."


	10. Mother Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question of How is answered.

Chapter 10

Nathan closed the door to the second bedroom in Ezra's suite. He had insisted JD rest there and Nathan was glad the young man accepted the offer. Bryce had left shortly after settling Ezra to go to another emergency, and Chris, Vin, Josiah, Victoria and Leanna had gone downstairs to discuss options. Buck, predictably enough, had gone to 'aquatint' himself with the girls in the saloon.

That left Nathan alone with the still awake Ezra. And Nathan had plans to talk to his friend. Nathan snorted, never in a million years had Nathan thought he would call Ezra his friend, but those last days in Four Corners, when Ezra had been so ill, a bond had formed. One Nathan had looked forward to strengthening that new bond, but the telegram had shattered that hope. Nathan had hung up his guns and knives and shortly after the funeral, went back to the Indian villages he had helped in the past.

Unaccountably, Nathan was angry. Leanna had said Ezra had kept tabs on them, why hadn't he tried to contact them? Nathan made his way to the door to Ezra's room and quietly slipped inside. Ezra was still awake, and looked drowsily at him as he entered.

"Something wrong, Nathan?" Ezra tried to pull himself to a sitting position, wincing as pain shot from his hip.

"Lay back down and rest." Nathan snapped, then he sighed, controlling his anger. He didn't miss the look of surprise and a little pain his sharp tone caused.

"As you wish, Mr. Jackson." Ezra said softly, wondering what he had done wrong. He had foolishly hoped the peace he and the healer had found those days when he had been shot would last, but apparently it wasn't to be.

"Damn." Nathan cursed softly, this was not what he had wanted to happen. "Sorry Ezra, I guess I'm a bit on edge."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Jackson." came the subdued reply.

"Yeah there is." Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and waited until Ezra looked him in the eye. "After five wasted years, you'd think I'd start with something better. Like... I'm glad you ain't dead."

That earned him a crooked grin. "Vin told me you received a telegram saying I had died in surgery?"

"Yeah." Nathan brutally cut off the resurfacing anger of losing the wasted years.

"I have been turning it over in my head." Ezra continued, frowning in concentration. "Mother assured me she sent you word I was well. She even said she visited you to procure my belongings when it looked like I was going to be chair bound for awhile."

"She did come to Four Corners." Nathan started putting it all together. "She cursed us soundly for causing the death of her only child."

"Damn you mother." Ezra spat, coming to the conclusion he didn't want to face. His Mother had sent the telegram. "She came back and told me you didn't want to hear anything about me, I was useless to you , a cripple. And the only reason you kept me around was my proficiency with a firearm. Damn her!"

"Why would she do that?" Nathan was shocked, his Mother, Maude, had been the one to cause all this pain?

"Apparently she saw an opportunity to remove me from your company. She had long thought my true talents were being squandered there." Ezra shook his head and Nathan glimpsed the raw pain in his eyes. Abruptly Nathan's anger vanished in the light of Ezra being betrayed by his own Mother. "She tried numerous times to get me to leave. I declined her offers."

"I'm sorry Ezra. Maybe in her own mind she was protecting you." Nathan shook his head, wondering what drove Maude to do this to her son.

The two sat together, each lost in their own thoughts for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victoria sat in Ezra's office with three of the six men her partner had worked and lived with in his happier times. She knew little of them other than what few times Ezra had spoken of them. Chris Larabee was as intimidating as his reputation, but since she had become his and Vin Tanners backer, she knew he was an honorable man. Vin Tanner had the quietness of someone long used to being by himself, but she could see a keen intelligence in his bright blue eyes.

Josiah Sanchez, the ex-preacher, was a large man. Ezra hadn't told her he was a giant! His soft eyes and gentle voice belied his rough exterior. But underneath all the gentleness, she could sense rage in him. Contained but there none the less. He was much like Ezra in that respect.

"So this Turner fella has the law under his thumb?" Vin tanner asked, drawing her out of her contemplation's.

"Yes, It has been hard for us even to get any kind of fair play here. When Turners men burned down the boarding house, Ezra tried to get Federal intervention. It was denied, they said it was a local problem." Victoria sighed. "We gave up hope of getting out of this without bloodshed after that."

"Well, considering Turners men just shot a Federal Marshall," Chris grinned dangerously, "A different view might be taken of this."

"Federal Marshall? Oh! Mr. Dunne!" Victoria suddenly remembered. Then she giggled. "Oh my, they have rather done it to themselves this time!"

Chris answered her laugh with a grin of his own, matched by both Vin and Josiah.

"As son as JD rests up, we'll have him telegraph his superior in the area, we might even get a little help out of all this." Chris looked out the doorway into the saloon. "Anyone see where Buck went?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Buck was enjoying himself. He had cornered the cutest little filly and she had led him down the street, apparently to go to her home for more 'private' discussions. Although older, Buck still could charm any woman he wanted. His hair might be getting a little grey, Hell Josiahs was nearly all silver.

She led him down an alley and beckoned him towards a doorway. Then disappeared inside.

"Hey now, darlin'." Buck walked a little faster, reaching the doorway. "Wait for me."

He never saw the man come up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with the but of his rifle. All he remembered was falling and a splitting pain in his head. Then darkness claimed him.


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and enjoying it...but where's Buck?

hapter 11

JD awoke to a silent conversation happening in the room outside his. Belatedly remembering his injured arm, he grimaced as he hauled himself to a sitting position. He had to admit, the short rest he had been forced into made him feel much better. He levered himself out of bed and donned his clothes, which seemed to have been laundered and set in the dresser in the room.

He looked around the room, Ezra's taste screamed out at him. It was like a dream, the last five years, like they had never happened. The seven would ride again. JD's childhood hope was again becoming a reality. Unaccountably, JD grinned. Suddenly the years melted off his features and he was once again the enthusiastic, wide-eyes kid again. And he reveled in that.

He finally got the shirt over the bandage and slid it into his sling. He turned and opened the door into the main room of the suite. Nathan and Josiah were arguing, with a very irritated Ezra.

"I assure you gentlemen." Ezra shot them an angry glare. "I have experienced this before, and am well accustomed to taking care of myself."

"But you don't have to." JD spoke up, the three turning to look at him.

"Don't have to what, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra sighed a little in relief as JD looked steady on his feet.

"Take care of this all yourself." JD nodded that he was fine to Nathan's questioning look.

Ezra just looked at JD.

"Besides." JD grinned at him. "You'd think Nathan' LET you alone for three seconds as long as you so much have a bruise?"

"You do have a point." Ezra suddenly grinned, bad humor forgotten in the mutual jibbing.

"Hey now you two." Nathan tried to look stern, but failed as a grin lit his face. Josiah hid a smile behind his hand.

JD giggled and Ezra realized how much he had missed in the last five years. He bitterly cursed his mother again in his mind.

"Well, my fellow lunatics, shall we procure some refreshment below?" Ezra took hold of his cane and stood.

"You buyin'?" JD asked, still grinning. "I hear your a rich man now."

Ezra looked at the ceiling in mock exasperation, causing the other three to smile wider. "As I suppose I owe you all my life, I imagine I can front a round or two."

"Well lets go! Chris and the others downstairs?" JD asked as they entered the elevator.

"Last I knew they were, all except Buck anyway." Josiah closed the doors and the lift descended.

"And where did Mr. Wilmington take himself to?" Ezra could well guess where the tall man had headed.

"He went to check out the local 'wildlife'," Josiah grinned.

JD rolled his eyes, the man never changed, and JD was usually glad of that fact, but for some reason it filled him with a dark feeling.

They reached the bottom and the doors opened, Ezra led the way to the saloon and noticed Vin and Chris sitting in a corner table. Chris with his back to the wall, and Vin covering his back. Just like old times. Chris acknowledged their approach with a smile and Vin echoed it.

"You feelin' better Ezra?" Vin asked, taking a sip of his whiskey. Both men had half eaten dinners in front of them.

"Quite, Mr. Tanner." Ezra sat a little gingerly, arranging himself in the chair so his hip wasn't jostled. "I see you gentlemen are enjoying the cuisine."

"You have quite a place here." Chris lifted his glass in salute.

"Thank you." Ezra looked up as a barmaid came for their order. It was soon given and the six went back to their conversation.

"How's the fever Ezra?" Vin asked looking sidelong at the gambler, who was still a bit pale.

"Manageable. Bryce said it was due mostly to shock. Nathan seemed to agree." Ezra smiled faintly, he still felt a bit rotten, but he hated lying in a bed for any length of time. He had enough of that for a lifetime.

"Victoria said you have law troubles." Chris looked at JD. "Turners brother-in-law is the sheriff, JD."

"Well, a Federal Marshall who was shot might have something to say about that." JD grinned. "I'll telegraph Bell in the morning, I can get deputies in here by Wednesday."

Ezra shook his head in amusement. Turner was going to have a very large headache soon.

"Anyone seen Buck lately?" JD asked looking around the crowded room.

"Not since about three hours ago." Vin looked up as Victoria approached.

"Hello gentlemen." She smiled at the men at the table. "Ezra."

"Something wrong, my dear?" Ezra saw a look of uncertainty in her face.

"Not really wrong actually." Victoria grimaced a little. "Leanna got bored and decided to help you again."

The others couldn't refrain from grinning at Ezra's almost comical expression. 

"And what has your dear daughter gotten herself into now?" Ezra grimaced, Leanna was intelligent and he had made the mistake of showing her how to run most of the businesses. She was enthusiastic, but seldom careful.

"She's doing the books for the saloon and the orders for next month." Victoria was smiling now at Ezra's discomfort. The others laughed.

"C'mon Ezra, what could be so bad about that?" Josiah clapped a hand on the gamblers shoulder.

"You have NO idea, Mr. Sanchez." Ezra looked at Victoria. "Last month she ordered 1000 pounds of coffee instead of 100."

"Oh boy." Vin shook his head. 

"That's a lot of coffee." Nathan commented.

"Well, between Victoria and myself, we own two saloons, two hotels, and several other buildings in the area. We have another hotel on the other side of town that we are refurbishing, it should open next month actually." Ezra suddenly realized what a monster his holdings had become. Suddenly he was grateful Leanna was trying to help.

Their meals we set before them and Victoria took a chair next to Ezra. The conversation continued as they ate and drank.

"Jesus, Ezra." Vin shook his head. "How much of this town do you two own?"

Ezra grinned at his former associate. "Not as much as you would think. Denver has become a boom town, and I don't see it getting any smaller anytime soon. If you gentlemen wish, we can take a short tour of the area while we are waiting for Mr. Wilmington to return."

"Better make it a long tour then Ezra." Chris smirked. "But after we eat. I for one am not letting the good food here go to waste."

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Larabee." Victoria pointedly looked at Ezra who grimaced. It wasn't his fault he sometimes forgot a meal or two. Ezra since the surgery, his stomach didn't seem to want much food in it and he had to sometimes force himself to eat something to keep his strength up.

"No need to worry, my dear." Ezra looked at the meal set in front of him and suddenly felt very hungry indeed. "Grace cooking tonight?"

"Who else!" Victoria smiled. "She won't let anyone else in her kitchen unless she's forced to take time off."

"Who's Grace?" JD asked, digging into the best meal he had in ages. The steak was thick and juicy, potatoes tender and even the odd looking vegetable was pretty good.

"Grace is a treasure." Ezra took a bite before continuing. "A wonderful woman with the culinary skills of the angels. All you have to do is describe a dish you remember having and she can make it as good as you remember, if not better."

"How did you find her?" Vin had never eaten a meal like this one either. 

"She was here when I became a partner, as far as anyone knows she has always been working here." Ezra looked down at his plate and shook his head, he was almost done already. It was just enough for him, she always knew.

"You ain't eating much?" Nathan asked as a question.

"Since the surgery, he does not seem to want to eat very much." Victoria answered for him.

"Just as well I suppose," Nathan commented. "The lighter you are the better the hip will be later. Less stress on the joint."

"That's what Bryce told me as well." Ezra grinned and sat back. It had been awhile since he had eaten so ravenously, but he did feel much improved. The others had eaten fast as well, cleaning up every crumb on their plates. "Anyone up to a little tour?"

Plans were made and a cab hailed, soon the six were going through town, enjoying the quiet talk and the obvious pride in Ezra's accomplishment. When they go to the burned down building of the former Boarding House, Ezra got very quiet.

The others knew of the incident, but they said nothing as Ezra continued his silence back to the hotel. They weren't prepared for Victoria and Leanna waiting for them, a familiar hat in their hands, and a terrified expression on their faces.

"That's Buck's hat." JD said, dreading the look on the women's faces.


	12. Deadlines and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turner has Buck, and will trade him for Ezra. Chris doesn't like that plan.

Chapter 12

"Good news boss!" Peters swept into the Turners office.

"The only good news I want to hear is that you have Standish outside ready for me to kill." Turner didn't even look up from his books.

"Next best thing sir. We have one of his friends your informant told you about. One of the "Seven"" The man snorted, the whole thing was probably a myth anyway.

"Really?" Turner looked up and smiled, a new plan hatching in his mind. "And where is our 'friend'."

"Murry's got him locked up in the cellar. Ain't NOBODY gonna find him there." Peters grinned. The cellar was no more than a hole in the ground with a door into it. It was so far underground no one would ever hear a man screaming inside of it. In fact, Turner had tested that property often.

"Well done." Turner smirked, wondering how Standish would react to getting his friend back a piece at a time. "Bring me an article of this mans clothing, I want to send a message to Standish he will never forget!"

Twenty minutes later, Peters returned with the hat. Turner put a note in the brim and had it taken to Standish's hotel. Now for the fun to begin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Buck Wilmington awoke to was pain. The splitting pain of a blow to his head. The second thing that registered to him, was that he was cold, and lying on something very hard. Then the third, most terrifying, thing hit him. He couldn't move!

He grimaced as pain shot through his skull, but tried to figure out why he couldn't seem to move about. Then it hit him. He was tied up. Hands behind his back, legs tied together at the ankles, and he had a gag in his mouth. Someone had hit him and left him trussed up like a Christmas goose! 

For as long as Buck could remember, he had hated the feeling of being tied up. It had happened seldom in his career with the Seven, but when it had, Buck had to fight his terror with every ounce of his strength. To lay helpless, not able to do anything or go anywhere, brought fear into his soul. 

He struggled futily for a bit and then lay exhausted against the cool walls in a corner of his prison. With his blurry vision he could barely make out the door, but it awarded him some comfort he would be able to see who was coming for him. He struggled to keep control of himself, and at the same time work up a plan, but his head ached and he fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra read the note that had been tucked inside Bucks hat. Then he read it again to make sure he didn't miss anything. He and the others had adjourned into his office, Victoria and Leanna heading into the Hotel to finish some work.

Standish, it seems I have lost a pawn only to have gained another. I will send you a piece of your friend every hour starting in one hour unless you hand over yourself and the deeds to all your properties. Tell your new friends to get out of town. And the one who is a Marshall, he had better not get his friends involved, or my "guest" will suffer the consequences. We will meet at the warehouse on the east side, you know the one.

"Turner"

Ezra felt suddenly ill and sat down heavily, passing the note to Chris, who swore rather colorfully and passed it to Vin. Soon it had been passed around, ending with JD.

"How did he know I was a Marshall?" JD asked, sitting next to Ezra.

"He must have an informant in this Hotel, or Saloon." Nathan looked around at anyone he recognized as having been around him.

"Who knew JD was a Marshall?" Vin asked, "I don't recall telling anyone since we've been here."

Ezra gave them a small smile. "The only ones I told were Leanna, Bryce, Victoria and Mother. I doubt either Victoria not Leanna would tell anyone."

"She wouldn't?" Nathan began than shut it off. She had done it to Ezra before, she could do it again.

But Ezra shook his head. "I havn't seen Mother in months. She doesn't know Turner has escalated the war yet."

"Well I know it wasn't me." Victoria looked at Ezra, and he nodded to her.

"So that leaves us with Bryce telling someone." JD tactfully left out the fact Bryce himself could be the spy. He didn't want Ezra even more upset than he was. He was pale again and looked very tired.

"Ezra?" Nathan noticed the exhaustion too. "Maybe you should get some rest."

Ezra shook his head and didn't utter a word, but from the intent look on his face, he was thinking about something.

"What is it Ezra?" Josiah asked, knowing just how fast the gambler could come up with solutions to problems. Sometimes not the most moral solution though.

"I am thinking that we need to find Mr. Wilmington very rapidly." Ezra sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Turner has a certain... reputation about dealing with people he despises."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that." Chris sits next to Ezra.

"Because your powers of perception exceed most normal peoples, Mr. Larabee." Ezra gave him a small smile. "And I am afraid to admit, Turner is not the only one with 'sources' of information in this town."

"How long do you need us to stall Turner?" Vin asked, figuring Ezra needed time to get things together.

"It will take a little more than the allotted hour, I'm afraid." Ezra looked at the five men with him in his office.

"Maybe we could follow him back to where Buck is? JD said "Then jump him."

"I doubt Turner himself will go back to where Mr. Wilmington is being kept. Most likely he will go back to one of his warehouses with his men." Ezra frowned. "The problem is keeping Mr. Wilmington from harm until he CAN be rescued."

"What is Turner capable of?" Josiah asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, considering he burned down the boarding house and locked the doors so no one could get out, you tell me?" Ezra's voice became hard with suppressed anger.

"Then we can't wait the hour out." Chris stated what everyone knew. "Until we know where Buck is and can rescue him, we're stuck. And running out of time."

"There is one thing we can do to buy us the time JD needs to get to Buck." Ezra sighed, they certainly weren't going to like this plan.

"And what might that be?" Nathan had a sinking feeling about this.

"Let me go with Turner. Buy you the time you need." Ezra wouldn't meet their eyes.

The others were quiet for a second, shocked at the sacrifice Ezra was willing to make. Then the protests began, heated and emotion filled.

"No way in HELL." Chris finally silenced the debate with his bellow, silencing them. "No way Ezra. He'll shoot you dead as soon as he gets you off the street!"

"I do not believe so, Mr. Larabee." Ezra countered calmly. "Turner is known for wanting to exact revenge in the most..... lingering manner. I will be allowed to live for awhile. Long enough ,hopefully, for you to effect my emancipation."

"You'd put yourself in the hands of that maniac and trust him NOT to kill you before we can get to you." Chris ranted "Now who's nuts!"

"You have a better idea? No rush Mr. Larabee... just over a half hour left until we receive the promised piece of our associate." Ezra was now being sarcastic and they all knew it.

"Damnit!" Chris cursed, knowing in all probability, this was the only plan that had a hint of working before Buck was harmed even further, but Chris still didn't like it.

There was silence in the room as everyone waited for Chris to decide. Even though this was Ezra's town, Chris was still their leader, and everyone knew it, even Ezra acknowledged it.

"I ain't happy about this." Chris fixed Ezra with a glare, "But your right, we don't have any other choice. We'll have to go with it."

Ezra nodded, sitting back down. 

"We don't have many guns on this." JD said speaking up for the first time. "I can get to Buck by myself, the rest of you will have to save Ezra."

"You sure about that JD?' Josiah looked worried, "Your arm..."

"Is fine Josiah." JD looked at Chris. "Chris, I can do this."

"Then it's yours." Chris acknowledged him. "Follow the men back to Buck, we'll follow Ezra and bring him home."

"Last one back with the fewest injuries to their rescue, buys dinner." Ezra grinned.

The others groaned, and then they all began to prepare for the coming deadline.


	13. Bad Plans and Bad Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ver bad, no good plan is put into motion. And some questions are better left unanswered.

Chapter 13

Turner looked at his prisoner with disdain. The hour would soon be upon him and he was sure Ezra would show, but this time he would be wiser. His prisoner would stay here until he had his enemy firmly under his thumb. But there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun first.

Turner walked up to the still form. He had been hit on the back of the head and had only come to consciousness for a shot time once. Soon he would be waking up and Turner wanted him to know who his tormentor was. He grinned when the man groaned. He was tall and strong, Turner liked men like this, they were a challenge to break. 

"Wake up." Turner grabbed Buck's chin and shook him.

Buck groaned and his eyes opened a little, his head hurt badly and he couldn't quite focus his eyes. And he was still tied up, this time in a chair.

"That's better." Turner smiled, noting the little shock of fear he saw in his captives eyes as he found out he was tied in place. "Your friend Standish has left you to me. I guess he decided your friendship to him wasn't as important as his own pathetic life. I intend to make you pay for his lack of co-operation."

Buck knew the man was lying, but he didn't say anything. Regardless, he was in for it this time. He knew Ezra and the others probably didn't know where Turner had him. He knew the man standing in front of him had to be Turner himself. He was very arrogant. It was only a matter of surviving until someone came, but when that would be Buck didn't know.

"You owe him no loyalty." Turner smirked, "Tell me what I want to know, and I will let you go free."

"Go to hell." Buck croaked out.

"I think not." Came the cold reply.

Buck braced himself for the inevitable response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra sat on the chair on his balcony, he was dressed and ready for the exchange. He only hoped they could find Buck before Turners infamous sadistic tendencies did him any harm. Ezra looked out over the mountains, he drew inspiration from the view, it never failed to inspire him. It was beauty incarnate, and that's why he had chosen this floor for his rooms. Besides the space and the elevator, he loved this view.

"Ezra?" came a soft voice from the doorway. "They said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Victoria." Ezra grinned at her. He was possible about to make the worst fool of himself, but he had to know before he left. "Come sit with me."

Victoria frowned, puzzled, but did as he asked. "What is it Ezra? Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong my dear." Ezra looked at her, drinking in her beauty. He knew he was involve with this woman, but after four years of partnership, she still didn't respond in kind. For some reason, Ezra just HAD to know if she loved him too. "I need to ask something of you. And I need an honest answer."

"Of course." Victoria had an uneasy feeling about all this.

"I know you loved your husband more than life itself." Ezra looked out over the mountains. Spring was upon them and new growth covered the hills. "I know I can never replace what you and he had, but I can't help but have feelings for you."

"Ezra..." Victoria began, but he cut her off.

"Let me finish, please?" Ezra sighed and continued. "It's no secret I have feelings for you, I think you know that."

Victoria nodded, and he moved on.

"I need to know if we can have a future together. I love you, but I know you have said you will never marry again." Ezra paused, why was this so hard for him? "I need to know if you can love me in return."

"Oh Ezra.." Victoria had tears in her eyes. "I loved Jacob with everything I had, his death killed that in me. I don't want to go through that pain again. I won't marry, I can't."

"That's not what I am asking." Ezra sighed, "I'm asking if we can have some sort of future together. We shared something once before, and it's a night I will always cherish, but I need to know if there can be more for us than just a business relationship."

"I...." Victoria didn't look at him, she couldn't meet his eyes. She remembered that night as well. It had been after they had bought the second hotel and both were very excited, so they celebrated. The celebrations had taken a personal nature later in his rooms, and had not been repeated since. Victoria felt terrible for not setting it strait after that. "I don't...."

She couldn't make herself say the words, but he understood. Ezra nodded and stood up , heading for the door. His heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, but he could never blame her for it, he had foolishly allowed himself to think he had a chance with her. A chance for a life outside of his own.

"Why now Ezra?" Victoria's soft voice was full of regrets.

"I needed to know if I had something to come back to." Ezra said, and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris and the others were waiting in Ezra's office when he had appeared. He had changed clothes and appeared freshly shaven, but there was something in his eyes, something dead.

"Ezra?" Nathan had noticed it too. "Anything wrong."

"Just a bit of fatigue." Ezra gave them a smile. "I think it would be best if we staged a little scene. I think our informant will tell Turner if Mr. Dunne stays behind for no reason and he will be suspicious."

"I have to agree with you there." Chris nodded, "What you have in mind?"

"How good is your acting, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra smiled a little, normally doing something like this would fill him with joy, but it didn't seem worth the effort now.

"Good as it needs to be, Ezra." JD grinned.

"You have the task then of convincing everyone from here to the elevator, your worse off than you appear right now." Ezra looked around the saloon's main room, noting those he knew and those he didn't. He saw Bryce coming through the doors.

"Even for your doctor friend?" JD asked, suddenly seeing where this was going.

"Yes." Ezra hated not trusting him, but apologies would come later, if he lived through this.

"You'd better start, here he comes." Chris moved over to take JD good arm and winked, immediately the younger man slumped in his grasp and looked like he was about to pass out. The kid was good, Ezra thought.

"Everything alright? What's wrong with JD?" Bryce looked concerned.

"He overdid it." Chris said smoothly. "I don't think he's been eating very well, and he didn't rest all day."

"I wasn't hungry." JD protested weakly. "Felt a little sick."

"Well why didn't you tell us , son?" Josiah got into it now.

"Need me for the fight, if there is one." JD let the others guide him towards the elevator. He gave the appearance of being about to fall flat on his face.

"Your goin' nowhere." Nathan opened the door and ushered him in. The others followed, Ezra holding Bryce back.

"You don't want me to look at him?" Bryce asked, puzzled.

"Let Nathan," Ezra gave him a grin, "Come, let me buy you a drink."

Ezra occupied Bryce until the others reported back to the office.

"He's asleep again." Vin said settling in a comfortable sprawl in one of the chairs. Of course, that told Ezra JD had snuck out already, and was getting into a position near the warehouse.

"Best thing for him." Bryce nodded looking at his watch. "Well, I have another appointment, just stopped by to see how you and JD were doing. Send for me if you need me."

"Of course." Ezra smiled at him and the Doctor left.

"You think he's the one?" Vin asked, waiting until after Bryce left the Saloon.

"Possibly." Ezra frowned. "Indirectly perhaps, he might have told a patient of his who is working for Turner secretly."

 

"He know about tonight?" Chris asked, eyeing the doorway intently.

"I made sure to tell him." Ezra looked at his own watch. "Well gentlemen, the appointed hour is almost upon us, shall we go?"   
They rose as one and headed for the doorway. Ezra got outside and looked back, wondering if he would return, wondering if they would succeed this time. Hoping they could get Buck back. Then he remembered, together they could do much, alone, it was another story. 

But Ezra never felt more alone than he did now. He looked at the Saloon and Hotel, and they no longer felt like his home. He felt detached. His gaze went to the Windows of Victoria's apartment and lingered there. The feelings intensified and he knew right then, this place might never feel like home to him again.

Silently, the five men made their way to the rendezvous.


	14. End With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans don't come together just as you planned them to....

Chapter 14

Chris felt something deep in his bones. Vin would call it intuition, Josiah inspiration from God, Chris called it trouble. Ever since Ezra came down from his rooms, something had gnawed at Chris's senses. Something wasn't right, and he had no time to figure it out. He could tell Vin sensed it too, and received a nod from the tracked in response to his unspoken question. It was like Ezra had lost something.

"Almost there." Nathan said, seeing the building Ezra headed towards. He didn't like this plan, in fact he hated it. What's worse, he hated the calm way Ezra was possible heading to his own death, it was like he didn't care anymore."

"Ezra? You ready for this?" Chris asked gently, catching hold of his arm.

"As ready as I can be, Mr. Larabee." Ezra looked his friend in the eyes. He sees the concern there and smiles tightly. "I hope the cavalry will be on time?"

Chris grinned wickedly, "I think we can manage that."

"I hope so, this could get ugly, fast." Ezra grimaced, hitting a rough patch in the road made his hip twinge in pain.

"We'll be there , Ezra." Josiah sounded like he knew something everyone didn't. "God be with you."

Ezra nodded and stepped up to the doorway. It opened and he disappeared inside. Vin growled in frustration, suddenly the plan didn't seem so logical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD watched from his vantage on the rooftop as Ezra entered the building. Soon a man exited through the side door, looking around furtively, JD figured this was his man. As the man hurried down the alley, JD silently followed him, hoping the trail led to his best friend.

The man was hard to follow, he stayed to the shadows, and avoided all the main streets, but JD never lost him. He slipped silently from shadowed doorway to alleyway, watching and hoping soon the man would stop.

Finally, the man entered a small house on the very edge of town and disappeared. JD peered cautiously into the room and saw the man disappear into the cellar. He had found Buck. He knew it. Five years ago, he would have rushed headlong down to the cellar, taking no care or planning. Now it was different, he was more cautious. He crept silently down the cellar stairs and stopped at the doorway below. He heard the man and one other talking. He didn't hear Buck at all.

"Well, what do we do with him now?" The man he followed said.

"Boss said to give him back to his friends.. he didn't say he had to be alive when he got there." The other man's voice was full of malice. "I say we just shoot him and get it over with."

"I don't think so." JD bust into the room, gun ready, hidden in his sling was his other Colt. Then he saw Buck and froze.

He looked like he had been mauled by a bear, bruises covered all exposed skin and his clothes had been torn in several places. JD's eyes blazed at the two in the room. It was a look that would have made even Chris Larabee pause. Buck would have been proud, if he were conscious to see it, that is.

"Now wait a second, kid." One of the men tried to talk his way out of the room.

"DON'T call me kid!" JD tightened the grip on his gun and aimed it at the two. They shrank back from the anger in his eyes and raised their hands in surrender, they didn't want to die. JD motioned for them to disarm themselves, which they did, then JD threw them a set of handcuffs. Once they were safely restrained, JD turned all his attention to his best friend.

"Buck?" JD whispered, peering into the battered face. He quickly untied his friend and then looked around, lost. How was he going to get Buck back to the hotel?

"Kid?" came a soft whisper.

JD looked back at Buck and noticed the eyes slightly open and pain filled. "I ain't a kid no more Buck."

That earned him a slight smile. "Always...."

"Easy, Buck, we'll get you out of here." JD cast a glance around the room for anything that might be helpful.

"Just help me up, kid." Buck grimaced, "I look worse than I am. Mostly."

"What hurts?" JD lifted an arm over his good shoulder.

"Everything Kid." Buck rasped out, but he made it to his feet. "But my head is the worst.

"I'll get you to Nathan." JD said, as he struggled with Bucks weight up the stairs.

A voice called out from the room "Hey! What about us?"

It received no answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra calmly surveyed his surroundings. Five men and Turner were in the room with him. Ezra was unarmed, they were not. Not odds Ezra liked under any circumstance.

"Well, Standish?" Turner stepped up to him. "Where are the deeds?"

"When my friends receive word that Mr. Wilmington is safely back at the Saloon, they will be brought to you." Ezra lied.

Turner hit him in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards, but Ezra didn't fall.

"That was unwise, Standish!" Turner walked up to him again. "I want those deeds, and I want them NOW!"

"As soon as you release my friend, you will have them." Ezra kept himself calm. "A simple enough concept."

Turner just looked at him for a minute and then smiled. "Have it your way. Men , get ready."

Two of the others grabbed Ezra's arms and walked him after Turner, Ezra noticed the three left behind, carefully rolling something along the floor, following them. When they had gotten outside and into the next warehouse, Turner nodded to the three men.

"On Bailey's signal." He turned towards Ezra. "I know your friends will be coming for you. So I arranged a little welcome."

Ezra felt the cold rush of fear sweep through him as he recognized primer cord. Turner couldn't be stupid enough to blow up a building in the heart of town.. could he?

A lone shot rang out into the calm night, shattering the peace. Turner nodded, that was the signal. 

"NOOOOOO!" Ezra cried out as fire lit up the night sky and the thunderous noise of exploding dynamite filled the air, drowning out his scream.


	15. Aftermath, Rescues, and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is safe, the rest are not, Ezra doesn't feel forgiving anymore.

Chapter 15

JD heaved Buck along the darkest streets he could find, trying to get them both back to Ezra's saloon unseen. A large ball of fire accompanied by the sound of a terrific explosion rocked the two, and JD lost his hold on his semi-conscious friend.

Buck cried out as the fall jarred his battered body, and JD quickly fell to his knees to see if he was badly hurt.

"Buck?" JD allowed no trace of his anxiety to show in his voice. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, kid." Buck groaned. "Everywhere... you can bet that big explosion had something to do with the rest, we go t to go find them."

"Your hurt, Buck." JD protested, but he knew he was right. Chris and the others could be in BIG trouble. "You ain't goin' nowhere but to the Hotel."

"No, JD." Buck struggled and JD helped him to his feet. The taller mans eyes radiated strength. "We go help our friends. Now."

"Lets go Buck." JD gave in and the two headed towards the chaos as fast as Buck could travel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra took advantage of the momentary confusion and grabbed a gun off of one of his guards. He leveled the barrel at his enemy, pure rage and hatred erasing any sense of fair play from his mind. His friends were no doubt dead, blown up in the explosion that Turner created. Ezra planned to make sure their murderer died with them.

Turner sensed his life was in danger and raised his gun as well, his men a half-second behind him. It was a standoff. Ezra had his gun to Turners forehead, Turners gun at his. The men uneasily shifted from one foot to the other, all knew one false move and their boss was dead.  
_"Tell your men to stand down and vacate the area." Ezra hissed. 

"Not in your life Standish." Turner grinned insanely at him. "This is MY arena, and you are just the sideshow freak!"

Ezra couldn't help but laugh, infuriating Turner more. "I don't know who's more delusional, me or you. You just killed people very dear to me, what makes you think I won't kill you right here and now."

"Your weak, your soft." Turner hissed, looking deeply into his opponents eyes and seeing the determination in them. "You won't kill me."

"Do you think you would be the first person I have killed?" Ezra grinned, malice in his tone. "If you do you would be sadly mistaken."

"I know everything about you." Turner hissed. "You are the bastard son of a two-bit con woman, your did a short stint as the weakest link in a group of hoodlums masquerading as lawmen, and your nothing but a cripple with no friends now."

Ezra fairly shook in anger, he almost pressed the trigger when a voice from the doorway stopped him.  
"Ezra! Don't!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin Tanner had been about to enter the building after waiting a few minutes. Chris and Josiah had arrayed themselves behind him, looking around for any sign of trouble. Nathan stood next to Vin, afraid they would be too late to stop Ezra from dying.

Simultaneously three things happened. Vin opened the door, Chris shot the signalman and an explosion threw all of them away from the building. 

Vin landed against something hard and unyielding, unable to suppress a cry of pain as he felt his arm break. He was deaf, blind and confused. What the hell had happened! Suddenly sounds assaulted him, the roar of a fire, heat coming around him in waves and the terrified voice of someone calling his name over the din.

Nathan had fared a little better than Vin. the door took the brunt of the force and he was bowled over and ended up crashing into Josiah , who broke his fall. The two men scrambled to their feet, shaking their heads to clear them.

"What the hell happened!" Josiah yelled over the roar of the fire, the warehouse was engulfed in flames.

"Turner left us a present." Chris came up beside the two, his face cut above his left eye by a piece of glass. "That was meant for us. Anyone see Vin?"

"He was to my right, next to the alley." Nathan replied, trying to get a look at the cut.

"We need to find him." Chris moved towards Vin's last position, snarling at Turners insanity. People poured out of the surrounding inhabited buildings and people struggled to keep the spreading flames from their homes.

Chris strode to the alley and grimaced, the way was blocked by flaming debris, and he could barely make out Vin lying beyond them.

"Vin!" Chris yelled.

"Easy Chris." Josiah held him back from trying to go through the flames. "We'll get to him."

Before Chris could move to get to Vin, more flaming debris fell between them, making the wall of fire even higher.


	16. More Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to save Ezra but the results aren't what she hoped. Chris tries to save Vin.

Chapter 16

"Ezra stop." The voice repeated softer this time.

"Well if it's not the beautiful widow to the rescue." Turner sneered. "I guess you need a woman to save you, huh Standish!"

"You'd best not distract me, sir." Ezra growled, none too happy to see her here. "I may just shoot you out of spite."

"Ezra, please." Victoria moved into the room and Ezra gritted his teeth as Turners men covered her with their guns. "I want this to stop. Too many have died and I can save you all."

"Save who my dear?" Ezra laughed bitterly. "Turner just blew up the others, JD is looking for Buck who may already be dead, so who is left that you could possibly care about?"

Victoria looked down, this was all her fault. She had to stop this before everyone was killed. "If I agree to marry you Jacob, will you stop this insane bloodshed?"

"Why of course My dear." Jacob lied.

Victoria nodded and moved further into the room. Turners men left at his gesture and soon all that was left was Ezra and Turner, guns still pointed at each others heads.

"Together, we will put our guns down Standish, then the Lady and I will be going home." Turners face was filled with triumph.

Ezra fairly shook with shock and anger, there was nothing he could do. Victoria had made a deal with the devil. Slowly both weapons lowered, both men wary of the other.

"Come now Victoria." Jacob Turner beckoned his prize forward.

"You promise Ezra will be left unharmed?" Victoria looked uncertain as she saw Ezra struggling to keep his fury in check.

"As I said, I give my word." Turner took her hand and turned towards the doorway, secretly bringing his gun into play.

Turner smiled at her, but before she could warn Ezra, a shot rang out, tossing the helpless man to the ground.

"NO!" Victoria screamed, trying to get to her partner. Oh what had she done!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris stared unflinchingly at the wall of flames separating him from his friend. Vin hadn't moved yet, and Chris was getting worried. Josiah and Nathan came running up, carrying blankets and water in buckets.

"Chris!" A voice hailed them from nearby, all three men turned to see JD supporting a battered Buck.

"Over here JD!" Nathan called, running to help the younger man with his burden.

"Where's Ezra?" JD asked copying Josiah's example and dipping the blankets in the water. Then he saw Vin. "Geez, is he alive?"

"We don't know JD." Chris said through clenched teeth. He finished drenching himself and his blanket and nodded his readiness to the others. But there was something he had to know before retrieving Vin. "Buck?"

"Go on now Chris." Came the weak reply, "Get Vin and we'll get Ezra together."

"On three." Chris instructed Josiah and JD.

"One."

"Two"

They all prepared to jump.

"Three!"

The three men jumped through the wall of flames, the water protecting them from the worst of the heat and fire. Chris immediately went to Vin as the other two began to beat the flames around them down.

Kneeling beside Vin he turned him over, noticing the thin line of blood travelling down the trackers face. One head wound. Chris saw he was breathing and sighed in relief. He felt for injuries and grimaced as a softened patch on his side indicated broken ribs. Vin was NOT going to be happy about this.

"Would ya stop pawing me, cowboy." Vin whispered weakly, opening his eyes.

"Hang on there Vin." Chris grinned. We got to move you out of this fire.

"He blew up the building?" Vin looked anxious "Where's Ezra?"

"We don't know." Josiah crouched down next to the pair. "We have to go, JD and I can't hold it off forever."

"Help me up." Vin grimaced. "Lets get out of this heat factory."

With one more leap, the four men were safe from the flames. Nathan lowered Vin next to the grinning Buck, as relief washed over his face. Six were safe.. now to get their last man.

A sudden scream from a woman followed by a gunshot echoed from the next untouched building. Six men scrambled to their feet and ran towards the sound, knowing Ezra needed their help.


	17. I'd Rather See You Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra decides Turners fate, but Turner doesn't want it.

Chapter 17

Chris swore as Turner hauled a screaming Victoria out of another building and into the street. The widow was frantically trying to get back to the building, and since Chris saw no sign of Ezra, he knew the gambler must still be inside, possibly injured, possibly dead.

"You promised!" Victoria tried to yank his hand off her arm. Turner was gripping her arm so tightly, he was leaving bruises in her tender flesh. "You said you wouldn't harm him!"

"I lied." Turner hissed. "You think I could let the humiliation he made me suffer go unpunished? DO YOU!"

"Turner!" Chris yelled, gun leveling at the mans chest. "Let her go and you'll live to see sunrise."

Turner started, but collected himself quickly, pulling Victoria in front of him like a shield. "Back off Larabee."

Vin heard JD mutter in surprise "How the Hell he know our names."

"Turners informant, remember." Buck whispered from the kids side.

"You let her go and you surrender, or you will die." Chris stepped forward, eyes cold and hard, giving away none of his fears for Ezra's and Victoria's safety. But they did show his anger in full measure.

He was rewarded when Turner backpedaled towards the building he had just exited. "I said back off Larabee! Tell your friends to go away and I won't blow up everyone on this entire block!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Vin shouted, moving up besides Chris, one arm cradling his broken ribs.

"I wired every building in this section. I own them and I can destroy them." Turner smiled. "One gesture and we all get blown to kingdom come... along with the all the innocent residents in these buildings."

"Bastard." JD growled, trying to shake off Nathan's restraining hold.

"I agree with you, Mr. Dunne." A soft drawl from behind Turner captured everyone's attention.

Ezra stepped out into the light, blood running down the side of his face. Turners bullet had grazed the skull, causing bleeding and knocking Ezra unconscious for a few minutes. Before the startled maniac could react, Ezra ripped Victoria out of his grasp and tossed her at Chris. Then he triggered his derringer and pointed it at Turners face.

"Don't kill me." Turner pleaded, trying to think of some way out of this.

"I assure you." Ezra blinked, trying not to let Turner see his dizziness and blurred vision. "killing you is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

Turner relaxed perceptible.

"I'd rather see you hang." Ezra said calmly.

No one expected Turners violent and sudden reaction.

In an instant, Turner rushed Ezra and grabbed for control of the gun, both men knocked to the floor in Turners rush. The others watched in anxious silence as the two men struggled for the gun. Rolling over and over in the dirt, straining for the upper hand.

One shot pierced the silence and both men slumped.


	18. Aftermath and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all turns out and a triumphant return to a place Ezra never thought to see again.

Chapter 18

The six men tensed as the two combatants both ceased moving, then they heard a half-hearted whisper from the man on top of his opponent, followed by his collapse. Vin was the first to respond, shaking off his fear and running towards his friend. Before he could re-injure himself, Nathan and Josiah pulled Turners limp form off of the gasping Ezra.

"Lumbering gargantuan." Ezra muttered, still fighting for his breath.

"Next time don't let 'im get on top a ya." Vin grinned as Nathan shook his head at them. Other than the bloody temple, Ezra seemed further unharmed.

"Timely ... advice." Ezra wheezed, looking pre-occupied. Nathan was checking to see if Turner was alive.

"Nathan?" Ezra questioned, face and voice neutral.

"He's still alive." Nathan frowned "With care he will live through the night."

"Good." Ezra commented, accepting Chris's help in rising.

"Good?" JD looked puzzled, "Why's that Ezra."

"Because my dear Mr. Dunne." Ezra smiled rather chillingly "Now the bastard can hang."

Silence greeted the calm pronouncement, then Chris grinned suddenly. "Now that's the cold- blooded conman we all know and love."

"Please Mr. Larabee." Ezra sighed. "I assure you with us being in such close proximity to the burning building, my blood is anything but cold."

"What did Turner whisper to you before he passed out?" JD asked.

At first Ezra didn't answer. "He told me who my informant was."

"How'd he do that? I never heard a name?" Buck had been closer to the action at the end, he could have sworn no name had been mentioned.

"It was what he said. Only one person knew what he told me." Ezra sighed. Then he reeled slightly as his vision suddenly went in and out of focus.

"Enough," Nathan scolded, turning from the prone man to his friend. "Lets get you and Victoria home before you pass out on your feet."

It didn't go unnoticed by the others the Victoria and Ezra kept their distance from each other. Something was definitely up, but no one felt like prying. Chris was helping Vin, who felt decidedly tired. Victoria walked alone ahead of them. 

JD peeled himself from the group reluctantly to deal with the local law, so Josiah helped the injured Buck towards the hotel. JD would catch up with them later. Nathan watched the silent Ezra limp along, it hurt the healer to see Ezra so at odds. He had hoped the resolution of this would help Ezra, not hurt him.

Soon they were back at the Hotel, worried employees sighed in relief as both their bosses both came through the door. Leanna ran to her mother, throwing herself into her arms, sobbing. Victoria had not told her she was leaving, and Leanna had been scared out of her mind she would loose them both.

Nathan herded Vin, Buck and Ezra up to his room, laughingly now called the 'recovery room'. Ezra still wasn't talking and everyone wondered just who the informant was. Soon, Vin and Buck were asleep in the spare bedrooms and Nathan and Josiah had retired to their rooms for the night. 

Chris had gone to check on JD, leaving Ezra by himself sitting on a chair on his balcony, looking out into the night. He pondered what life had brought him. He had lost his friends, only to get them back. He had found someone to love, only to lose her. His Mother had betrayed him along with someone he called friend. Everything was mixed up, and Ezra could make no sense of it all.

He was still sitting there alone when the dawn rose, no closer to finding out answers to his life's questions. A steaming mug of coffee was offered to him and he absently accepted it and took a sip of it's warmth.

"Thank you Mr. Tanner." Ezra didn't even have to look to know who was up this early in the morning. Sometimes, back in Four Corners, Ezra would stay up until the very early hours of the morning and Vin would meet him outside the saloon with coffee. No one else knew it happened, but Ezra had treasured those quiet mornings.

"Knew you'd be here." Vin took the chair next to his friends, grimacing as movement pulled at his tightly bandaged ribs.

Ezra didn't answer, just looked out over the mountains as the rising sun caused them to explode in a riot of colors. Ezra couldn't suppress a small smile as he heard Vin's intake of breath at the colorful sight. But to Ezra, it meant nothing.

"Beautiful." Vin commented.

"Is it?" Ezra sounded bitter, even to himself.

"Want to talk about it?" Vin offered, knowing he would probably get more silence, but Ezra surprised him.

"I used to think this was the most wondrous sight. When I was still recovering and in a chair most of the time. I would see this and make myself walk to the balcony. It was my inspiration." Ezra sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"And now?" Vin prompted.

"I just can't see the beauty anymore, Vin. It's gone." Ezra sounded defeated.

"It's still there Ezra, you just have to know where to look." Vin said placidly. "I'll bet things are a mite confusing right now, but it will all pass."

Ezra gave a short laugh, and Vin grinned at him. 

"I think you need a change of scenery, my friend." Vin suddenly had an idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Ezra said, quirking an eyebrow at the ex-bounty hunter.

"I know a place full of good people who would really like to see you again." Vin suggested, a grin on his face, eyes twinkling in humor.

"Good Lord." Ezra caught the implications of Vin's idea. "See me or kill me?"

Vin laughed more at the glint of humor in Ezra's eyes than at the words. "Best you stay away from Mary then. She might think this was one of your scams."

"She still have that shotgun Chris gave her?" Ezra gave a mock shudder.

"Probably, if not she's got a little peashooter just like yours." Vin answered, "Might of given the shotgun to Billy."

At the sound of Billy's name, Ezra was transported back in time to the memories of the day he was shot. He had been pulling Billy Travis out of the line of fire. 

"How is the boy?" Ezra asked, wondering if Vin knew.

"Last I heard he was doing well. " Vin wondered just how much Ezra wanted to know. "Took your death real hard. You were a hero to 'im. Wants to be a lawman when he gets older, help others like you helped him."

"Boy's a fool." The harsh words were tinged with humor though and Vin smiled with him. "Maybe I do need a short trip to gain new perspective on my conundrum."

"I know just the place to go." Vin turned around to see Josiah and Nathan had arrived, they were grinning too, soon the seven would ride again!

Epilogue

Ezra sat on the back of his horse and just stared. Their destination was right in front of him and he couldn't seem to go any further than the hill he was on. It had been a rough couple of weeks for the gambler, leaving Denver hadn't been easy. Before he left he explained to the staff of his holdings that he was leaving on a sabbatical and would be back at an undetermined date, but he had confidence they would continue their good work in his absence. They had been the easy ones to convince.

Leanna had proved much harder. The perceptive girl knew her Mother and Ezra had been at odds and Ezra had a hard time convincing her this trip was for him and his relationship with her would never change.

"But your coming back... right?" Leanna sighed, resigning herself to his absence.

"Yes, Darlin' I will be back." Ezra sighed, he could never lie to this girl. "But it may be awhile. I need to think, and I need to space to do that in."

"Like you taught me about solving problems. Stand back, look objectively, distance yourself from the situation and think." Leanna brightened.

"Exactly." Ezra smiled at her.

"Does this have to do with Mom?" Leanna asked shyly.

Ezra sighed, "Partly, yes. But she is not the whole reason. Also there are people I need to see that think I perished and don't deserve their burdens because of that lie my Mother made."

Leanna winced, yesterday Ezra had confronted Bryce. He alone other than Nathan knew Ezra's mother had deliberately caused Ezra's apparent "death' to his former associates. And when Turner had whispered "Even your mother betrays you, you bastard" Ezra knew Bryce had to be his informant.

Bryce had tried to explain he had been in debt and the clinic would have closed, but Turner had backed him and in exchange wanted information, knowing Ezra was his patient. Ezra had cut him off and sent him away. Leanna could tell the decision had been hard and Ezra had been withdrawn until today, the day of his departure.

"Take care Darlin'." Ezra kissed the top oh her head and turned to where the other waited, grinning. Injuries had healed enough for everyone to travel and they were impatient to begin. Ezra looked up at Victoria's window, she hadn't come down to see them off, but her could see her at the window. He smiled a little sadly and hoped things would improve when he returned, but for now he had something to do. Something he had yearned for. The seven rode again.

But that didn't stop Ezra's apprehension as they crested the final hill into Four Corners. The others ranged themselves behind him, silently waiting for his mind to settle and for him to make the next move.

Sighing and thinking, 'well they can only kill me once.' Ezra turned his horse and headed to the town much larger than he remembered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey Dunne, formerly Casey Wells was enjoying her reunion with her old friends at Four Corners. She didn't know why JD had asked her to come meet him here, but she knew it was something big. She had spent the day with Mary Travis and the aging Gloria Potter, reminiscing about the days the Seven had been the law in the town. Now they had badge-carrying sheriffs and it just wasn't the same.

Billy suddenly came rushing into the room. "They're here! Mom you gotta see this!"

Mary frowned a little in worry as Billy grabbed her by the arm and physically hauled her out of the room, followed by a laughing Casey and Ms. Potter. He had grown so much.

The sight that greeted them made everyone on the street stand and stare.

Riding into town, seven abreast, were the figures from the past. Mary gasped spying the seventh, and impossible figure riding next to Chris Larabee. "Ezra?"

"It's a miracle." Gloria potter whispered.

Casey just stared and met JD's eyes that were shining in humor and life. His pride was evident, and the spark of youth that had died with Ezra Standish was back. 

Everyone noticed it was like stepping back in time. Buck was grinning from ear to ear, Nathan too. Josiah looked contented, rather then tortured and Chris finally looked at peace. Vin was the same, quiet and introspective, but Casey caught a twinkle in his eyes as the came towards them. And Ezra.... he just looked like the best thing Casey had seen all her life. His grin was even the same. She watched him, afraid if she took her eyes off of him he would disappear all over again, but this time she knew it was for real. He was alive and here with his friends again. It was indeed a miracle.

Mary couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ezra...alive and here. She shook her head in wonder. The telegram must have been a mistake. Suddenly she was very angry with the perpetrator of such a loathsome trick. Her son had been through hell because of the mistake and it was just recently he had learned to cope with the fact it hadn't been his fault Ezra died.

"Momma?" Billy whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

"No honey." Mary smiled wistfully down at her almost full grown son, it had been along time since he had called her 'momma'. "I see it too."

Billy ran forward to meet the seven. Chris lazily reaching out a hand and Billy swinging gracefully up behind his saddle. Mary could see Ezra and Billy exchange words, causing Billy to smile even wider. Yes, Gloria was right, it WAS a miracle.

Throughout the town people who had been here during their tenure as peacekeepers stood shocked and dumbfounded as a man they thought dead rode among them again. Everything seemed right again in the world. Special things like these seven men only happened once in a blue moon, now it looked like it would happen twice. The Seven had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and review if you feel kind :-)


End file.
